Golden Stare
by LabyrinthineMind
Summary: What if Ed hadn’t ended up in Germany after he travelled through the Gate? What if he had arrived in our time when the Criminal Minds BAU team was investigating a serial killer? Alchemy can be used. Story will hopefully be better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**Golden Stare**

A Criminal Minds/Fullmetal Alchemist crossover. Hope you enjoy. :)

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Criminal Minds nor Fullmetal Alchemist. Which, by the way, makes me very, very sad.

**Chapter 1**

Edward Elric turned over uncomfortably, what kind of crap motel had beds like concrete, anyway? Wait. Motel? He didn't remember going into any motel. In fact the last thing he remembered was...

_Oh crap. Where's Al?!_ The gate opened when he tried to get Al back, but where was he? Where's Alphonse?! He looked around frantically. His entire body ached and his head spun. He was in an alleyway, laying only a few feet from a body. Blood pooled around it, it was a small body wrapped in a cloak. _Oh, shit. Al!_

"Al?!" his voice was hoarse and his throat burned when he tried to speak. He scrambled unsteadily on his hands and knees towards the body, managing to cover his knees and hands in blood in the process. He grabbed the shoulder of the still body, throwing himself forward towards it as he pulled it towards him. He was so dizzy but he couldn't seem to figure out why. The body rolled towards him with the force of his hand on its shoulder.

The woman's cold dead eyes stared at him. They were clouded and grey Ed squeezed his own eyes shut and looked away. Well, it wasn't Al. The relief that it wasn't Al lying there dead on the cold hard ground was drowned out by the need to get away from the dead body. The woman's blood covered his knees and hands as he desperately stumbled towards the light of the street. It was dark in the alley and the only light came from the streetlamps on the street. He tripped with his hand against the wall, barely catching himself. Pain shot through his head and as he tried to steady himself, his stomach turned with the pain and he sank down to his knees.

What the hell was wrong with him?

He finally made it towards the light but there was no relief on the empty street. He glanced down at his left arm. It was bloody with not just the blood of the woman but someone else's. His? He touched his arm and winced. _Yeah, his. _Blood dripped from his once white gloves and hit the ground near silently. He could barely stay on his feet as the dizziness nearly overtook his mind. The streets were unfamiliar to Ed. He staggered towards a broken-in doorway hoping for some sort of shelter until he could get his wits about him. He needed to stop the bleeding too if he could. He collapsed just inside of the door. His rolled back the sleeve of his flesh arm and glanced at with wound. It was superficial at worst. He pressed his palm to it and watched as he took his hand away. It wasn't bleeding anymore. He relaxed backwards into the wall and fell unconscious quickly. He was tired and bloody and so damn cold.

&&&

Reid ran his hand through his hair and glanced at the clock. It was way too late –or too early—to be in the office. Morgan glanced over at him and laughed, "You, pretty boy, look like you could use a good 24 hour sleep right about now."

Reid rubbed his eyes, "We all do—"

"No one is going anywhere until we get this son of a bitch off the streets." Hotch cut Reid off and slammed some more evidence down on the table.

"We know," Emily sighed and rested her forehead on the table.

"So we know he draws people off of the streets using the voice of a child calling for help, possibly a recording form the television or something he created himself." Rossi said, stoic as always.

"And then he shoots them after covering their bodies in shallow slices. Shallow so they don't bleed out but deep enough to be extremely painful." Morgan added, rubbing his temples with his thumbs and squeezing his tired eyes shut tight.

"The final shot goes to the forehead and ends it all," Emily sighed, her forehead still resting on the table.

"We believe it is a man but there is no pattern to the victims. He's a killer of opportunity." Reid said and rested his head heavily on his hands.

A knock came at the open door. The police chief looked as exhausted as the rest of the team, "Another body's been found."

Morgan swore under his breath and stood up quickly, perhaps too quickly, but he didn't show it.

"Let's go," Hotch motioned to Reid and Morgan. They left together at a painful, but hurried pace. Reid slept in the car on the way there though the ride was no more than 10 minutes long.

They arrived at a scene taped off with yellow tape and surrounded by cops and civilians.

Reid stumbled when he slid out of the seat from beside Morgan. Morgan reached out and caught his collar quickly to keep him from falling flat on his face against the concrete.

"You ok kid?" Morgan asked as they pushed though the crowd.

Reid nodded and they moved together towards the crime scene and ducked under the tape. None of them had slept in more than 24 hours but Hotch didn't seem very affected physically, despite the odd snap at the other members of the team. He approached the body and glanced at the wound on her head. She was beautiful or at least she would have been if there hadn't been blood smeared across her entire body.

"Time of death?" Reid asked the medical examiner.

"About 12 hours ago," he replied. "But I won't know more until I get her back for examination."

"Guys, look at this," Morgan called from the entrance to the alleyway.

"What is it?" Hotch asked, almost succumbing to a yawn.

"Blood."

The three FBI agents started at the large spots of dried blood that littered the sidewalk.

"That's not from our victim is it?" Reid said, more of a statement than a question.

"No, I don't think so." Hotch replied and knelt down, studying the sidewalk. "I think our unsub may have been injured. This blood might just be what helps us catch him."

Morgan beckoned a police officer over and they began to follow the blood.

&&&

Edward woke with a start, he heard footsteps. The people coming were making no attempt to be silent. He scrambled to a better attack position. He could get away if he had the right attack position.

&&&

"Wait," Morgan held out an arm and the others paused behind him.

"What's up Morgan?" Hotch asked.

"Someone's in there." He replied and drew his gun, the tiredness gone from his face with the new adrenaline.

The others put their backs to the wall and watched as Morgan edged around the doorway, aiming his gun inside.

Without warning a foot flew through the air colliding with his gun and knocking it out of his hand. The foot, along with its body, took off down the street. Without hesitation everyone took off after the flurry of loose blonde hair and red cape. The police officer radioed the other officers, "We're in pursuit of the subject, two streets over. He's headed east."

&&&

Ed glanced back; the men chasing him had guns. They were going to get him if he didn't get going. The flesh connected to his metal limbs was throbbing terribly and he was exhausted.

"Hold on kid, we just want to talk to you," a man yelled from behind him. Edward didn't look back, instead he jumped and grabbed hold of a gutter with his right hand and swung up onto the roof.

"What the hell?" Hotch yelled. "Follow him on the ground; he has to come down sooner or later!"

They did but Reid could see, even from his position on the ground, that the kid was getting tired. He was covered in blood and that was never a good sign, regardless of its source.

**TBC**

Please rate and review if you like the story and would like it to continue. :)


	2. Chapter 2: Capture

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Criminal Minds nor Fullmetal Alchemist. Which, by the way, makes me very, very sad.

**Chapter 2**

Morgan ran ahead of the others, gaining on the kid but paused as he jumped to another roof. How the hell was he doing that?! The kid's boat caught the edge of the roof and he dropped. It was like watching a watermelon dropped of a roof. Morgan did not want to see the end result. A loud clattered startled him back into action. The kid had fallen only a few feet to the fire-escape and was now running down it. His foot clattered loudly against the metal.

"God damn it!" Morgan muttered and took off after the kid once again.

&&&

Dead end. Edward had managed to get himself into a god-damn dead end. He turned to face his attacker, quickly transmuting a staff from the stone wall behind him before the man came to his dead end. He pointed the staff in his direction ready for a fight.

Morgan turned the corner; it was not the staff he noticed first but the striking golden stare that met his own eyes. "Hold on kid," he said, not lowering his gun. "I just want to talk."

"Then why the hell are you aiming _that_ at me?" Ed snapped back, narrowing his eyes at the gun.

Morgan was shocked by the experience and hatefulness that laced the young boys' voice.

Ed charged at him and Morgan stepped out of the way quickly, not actually intending on shooting a kid.

Ed ran past Morgan and straight into an area completely surrounded by men in uniform, all aiming their weapons at him. He swore loudly as his staff clattered onto the pavement.

"Put your hands on your head and don't move!" a police officer demanded and Morgan grabbed his hands cuffing them into cold metal cuffs. He struggled for a moment but a wave of dizziness overwhelmed him and he swayed. The man who had cuffed him placed a steadying hand on his shoulder, "You ok, kid?"

Edward glanced up at him and blinked. His fury overrode his dizziness immediately, "Who are you calling KID?! I'm 16!"

Morgan paused, "Sixteen? Seriously? But you're so short."

Ed's anger peaked, "Short?! WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOU COULD BURN HIM UP WITH A MAGNIFIYING GLASS?!"

"Hey hold your horses, no one said that." Morgan replied and ran a hand over his face. He was so tired he could barely stand on his feet.

Edward sighed.

Another police officer came up and pushed him towards a police car parked at the end of the block. He opened the door and smacked his head against the car roof on the way in and Ed winced.

"I just love the military," he muttered angrily as he sat back uncomfortably on his cuffed hands.

One of the men who had been chasing him climbed into the front shotgun seat.

"I didn't do anything," Ed said.

"Then why did you run?" the man was slightly mousy but his voice was confident.

"You were chasing me with _guns_!" Ed exclaimed, glowering, though he couldn't help but visualize Riza with that statement.

Reid almost laughed, "My name is Dr Spencer Reid. What's yours?"

"Edward," Ed replied and sat back in his seat. The ride was long and Ed was so tired. Soon enough his head feel against the cool glass of the window and his eyes began to droop.

Reid watched from the front seat, the kid looked as exhausted as Reid felt, but he couldn't sleep now. The case was far from over.

When the car pulled to a stop outside of the Bureau the police officer grabbed the kid roughly by the shoulder and dragged him out of the car. Ed sputtered awake, swearing loudly.

"Shut up," he shoved him forward and Reid ran his hand over his face once again.

"Be careful, he's been injured," Reid said, trying to keep pace with the young officer.

"I know, I'm just sorry it wasn't me who did it." The police officer growled and pushed Ed forward. He stumbled barely catching himself.

"We don't even know if he did anything yet." Reid said quietly, the kid simply didn't seem guilty to him. That didn't seem to matter to the young overenthusiastic officer.

They lead the kid through the office and he glared at everyone they passed and was placed in an interrogation room. He sat down at the table in a way that told Reid he wasn't totally unfamiliar with the experience.

Edward knew he was being watched but he was too tired to stay awake so with a final glare at the two-way mirror and a brief but unsuccessful struggle to get his arms up to support his head he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Hotch sighed, watching the kid.

"We all need some rest." Morgan said and grabbed his jacket. "I'm going to get some sleep."

"Ok. Everyone should," Rossi said. He had not been a part of the case until that morning so he was still wide awake. "I'll stay. We'll wake him up and interrogate him when he least expects it."

"Actually, with this unsub I think it might be best to take a less abrasive approach. He's sixteen we should try to be civil." Reid argued.

"So you want some good old, good cop, bad cop?" Morgan asked.

"Ok," Hotch sighed. "Everyone. Home."

"I'm staying here. I can crash on the couch." Reid replied and laid down. Hotch didn't appear to care, perhaps he was too tired.

The second Reid laid down he was out cold. Rossi understood. The kid was young and he hadn't sleep for more than 24 hours. It would take a lot out of anyone. He draped his jacket over him and turned back to watch the subject. "Edward's" breathing was already even and he was fast asleep. The table could not have been comfortable and Rossi had to remind himself that this was  
their unsub not some kid. He sat quietly for nearly six hours before the kid did anything. It was his breathing Rossi noticed first. It became quicker and more ragged. Rossi watched closely. The kid shuttered and began to shake slightly. He could practically see the cold sweat break out across the back of Ed's neck. He was having a nightmare. Rossi quickly dialled the rest of the team, "He's going to wake up soon."

They were on their way in minutes. Rossi then turned to Reid.

"Wake up," he shook his shoulder and Reid started awake. "Did I miss something?"

"He's having a nightmare."

"Really?"

"No, I just really wanted your company." Rossi sighed. "Yes he's having a nightmare."

Reid moved over to the table in time to see the suspect sit up, gasping and struggling against the handcuffs. After a moment he settled down, as he realized where he was, but his breathing was still quick and shallow.

They team entered the room behind the glass and Reid motioned to the unsub, "He's awake. Should we start?"

"He looks sick," Prentiss mentioned, frowning.

"He had a nightmare," Rossi explained. "Apparently, it was bad."

**TBC**

**Please rate and review. :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Interrogation

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Criminal Minds nor Fullmetal Alchemist. Which, by the way, makes me very, very sad.

**Thank you to the two wonderful people who have reviewed so far. I know this is not an exceptionally common crossover, but I hope you are enjoying it. **

**Chapter 3**

Edward was shaking; he probably would have thrown up if there had been anything to throw up. Who knew how long it had been since he's last eaten, days? Weeks? He looked around the room. It seemed more like a bland box than a room. The walls were on off-white and a pair of cameras watched him from walls on either side of him. There was a large glass panel facing him. He knew it was two-way glass. They were watching him from the other side of the glass, waiting for him to start squirming. He feared after that episode he was giving them exactly what they wanted.

He took another deep breath as the door opened and Reid and an older man entered.

"Hello, Edward. My name is David Rossi," the older man said. "You already know Dr. Reid."

"Well, _Doctor_, do you think I could have a bandage or something for this?" Edward lifted the sleeve off his left arm to reveal a gash. It was only bleeding a bit but it was red and angry. "I think I fell on it."

"You think?"

"Don't remember." He replied and Reid nodded towards the glass; no doubt signalling to his hidden team that they should fill Edward's request.

"I'm really hungry too--"

"Shut up!" Rossi snapped. "This isn't a hotel it's interrogation."

"I'm aware. I've stayed in a lot of crappy motels, but none of them have ever cuffed me to a table before." He glared at Rossi and jangled the cuffs, effectively accentuating his point.

"You want to tell me why you think your here kid?" Rossi asked.

"I'm not a kid, and I have no idea why I'm here." he leaned back to get a better glaring angle on Rossi, who was slowly moving behind him.

"Why don't you try, murder, fleeing a crime scene, resisting arrest, attacking a police officer. The list goes on," Rossi growled and Reid began to wonder if he was just "playing" an angry cop.

"Hey! If random people chased you on the street waving guns what would you do?! As for the woman; I was there. I woke up near her. She was dead. I took off and then you came after me. That's all that happened."

"Sure it was," Rossi said and leaned against the table.

The kid was pale and shaky and he looked sick to his stomach. Reid knew the man who committed these murders would not look like this. He would be confident and self-assured.

"Do you have any other injuries?" Reid asked, sympathetically.

"A few bruises maybe, nothing serious." he replied.

"You get those attacking that woman?" Rossi demanded, slamming his hand flat on the table. "We need your fingerprints and DNA."

"No." Ed's face was down and he was completely still, as if they couldn't see him if he didn't move a muscle. He knew they wouldn't find his DNA or fingerprints in any database, but they also weren't going to get any more than 5 fingerprints off him either.

"We can get a court order, but it's just a waste of time." Rossi frowned. "If you're innocent why do you need to hide who you are?"

"I already told you who I am," Edward glared at him. "I am Edward Elric and I am innocent!"

Just then, the door opened and a woman with blonde hair came into the room with a small white box adorned with a red cross on the front. Reid thanked her silently and she backed out of the room quickly. The exchange involved no words but Edward could still sense the closeness in this team. They were not going to let him off easy, especially when they thought he had done something as horrendous as murdering that innocent woman. Her cold, dead, milky eyes made a reappearance in his mind and his stomach clenched.

In silence Reid opened the first age kit and rolled up Ed's sleeve. He sprayed on an antibacterial agent that sung Ed's cut but he didn't even wince, he had been though much worse. Reid was surprised, this was just a kid but he seemed so detached from the entire experience. Reid began to bandage the cut clumsily, but Ed rolled his sharp golden eyes and grabbed the wrap from Reid's hand with one of his cuffed hands. Even with the restraint he managed to wrap his arm up with expert precision and speed.

"You're good at that." Reid commented, quietly, not wanting to push his luck.

"Yeah, well, you have to be in my line of work." Ed muttered.

"And what's that?" Rossi demanded.

Ed simply grunted. Reid glared at Rossi; didn't he see that every time he yelled at the kid he shut right back down?! Every time Reid made any progress Rossi caused them all to backtrack.

"So why don't you give us some of your DNA?" Reid encouraged, gently. "We will hold off on the fingerprints until your arm is better."

"Ok, but I don't intend on being here that long." he mumbled and looked expectantly towards Reid as he took a tube with a q-tip out of his vest pocket and locked eyes with Ed, "Just open your mouth."

Ed did as he was told and Reid ran the q-tip up and down inside his cheek.

"Ok," Reid smiled, "All done."

Ed frowned as his stomach growled loudly. He glared down at it, "Shut it."

Reid almost laughed, but managed a serious tone when he spoke, "Are you hungry, Edward?"

"Starving." he frowned at the weakness he was showing to these complete strangers.

Garcia growled at the kid from the other side of the glass, "If he hurt all those woman we certainly shouldn't be feeding him."

Morgan laughed, "He looks like he's been put through Hell. Let's give him a break unless we can prove it was him."

Garcia gaped at him, "He tried to kill you!"

"I backed him into a corner baby girl, he's just a kid. I'm not saying it's ok to try to hit an FBI agent but he's just a scared kid." he sighed. "I brought a sandwich today; I'll get it for him."

Garcia sighed again, "I made some cookies he can have."

"I'll go see if we have any milk in the staff fridge." Hotch said and they quickly dispersed to fetch Edward's meal.

The food was taken in on a tray by JJ and Ed eyed it suspiciously.

"I promise it's not poisoned." Morgan said and motioned for Rossi to leave the room with him. He had watched everything and the kid was doing much better with Edward than Rossi. Hopefully Reid could make some more progress.

Ed continued to watch the food, carefully.

"What's wrong?" Reid asked. "I thought you were starving."

"I am. It's just..." he sighed. "I think that I might be sick if I eat too much. I don't remember the last time I ate."

He reached out and picked up the sandwich, "Where did you get all this food?" The military didn't exactly have food on hand that quickly. Sure they had a mess hall but who knew what time it was, not even military kitchens kept going into the wee hours of the morning.

**TBC**

**Review for some tasty cookies featuring MGG. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Arrangements

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Criminal Minds nor Fullmetal Alchemist. Which, by the way, makes me very, very sad.

**I hope you all are enjoying this story as much as I am. I have noticed that either interest or interesting has been used in every single review. :P I hope that's a good thing.**

**Chapter 4**

"If I had to profile your meal, I'd say the sandwich came from Morgan; he loves roast beef. The cookies look like something Garcia would have made." he looked at the sugar cookies. Each had an interesting, intricate design of green and pink icing and sprinkles.

"They are very colourful... And bright," Ed muttered and took a large bite of the sandwich and smiled. "This is really good." The way to get anyone to open up was through their stomach.

"Remember to drink your milk." Reid joked, smiling.

Ed glared at the vile liquid as if it was the one that had arrested him, "I **don't** _like_ _milk_. It's like drinking _vomit_."

Once the shock from the hatred in Ed's voice subsided Reid laughed, "I'll get you some water." he closed the door behind him but then opened the door a moment later, "But you should know you'll never get any taller if you don't drink it."

He slammed the door closed just before the full glass of milk shattered against it.

When Reid returned with Ed's water the kid had his face against the table, buried in the crook of his elbow, his breathing was slow, but Reid knew he wasn't asleep. The sandwich and most of the cookies were gone and Reid sat the glass of water down near the plate.

"Are you alright?" he asked after a moment of no response to his presence.

"I'm... trying not to puke." he explained slowly. "I ate too fast. Before... I could eat so much... and quite quickly."

Reid could hear him swallowing and reached out to rub his back. Even he was surprised by this affectionate move towards the kid he'd only known for a few hours. It almost felt like he had a younger brother for a split second. He shook his head, he was seriously over thinking this.

"One time... I got arrested... and when they found out who I was... they gave me... tons of food... Got food poisoning though." he laughed slightly, then went quiet again.

"Sounds interesting, just who are you anyway?" Reid kept the up the soothing circles on Ed's back. Ed finally lifted his head. Reid noted the sweat and paleness that hadn't been there before.

"How do you feel?" he asked, removing his hand.

"I bit better. I have to take it slow, I suppose."

Reid nodded and took his hand away from his back, "You didn't kill her, or any of them did you?"

He shook his head, "I never hurt an innocent person. I may be a do—" _A dog of the military but I am not a murder_, Ed assured himself silently.

"A what?"

"Nothing," He murmured and put his head back down on the table. "I just don't want to hurt anyone who hasn't done anything to me."

Ed coughed and pressed the palm of his cool metal hand to his forehead.

"You look like you might have a fever," Reid pulled the first aid kit up beside him. "Do you mind?"

Ed shook his head and Reid put the thermometer in his mouth. When it beeped Ed looked at it and his face crumpled slightly, "It's a bit high."

Reid looked at the thermometer and frowned, "Yeah."

Ed yawned; he needed a bed where he could sleep off the last couple of days. Preferably back on the other side of the gate.

"I'll see what I can do," Reid disappeared and Ed laid his head back on the table. When Reid reappeared he wasn't alone.

Hotch sat down across from him and sighed, the kids golden eyes were bloodshot and he looked beyond exhausted and sick. Morgan leaned against the wall and waited for the kid to freak out.

"I can't let you go," Hotch said. "We know you didn't kill them, but since you won't tell us your real name we cannot locate your parents to take you home."

"Don't got any." Ed mumbled. "Mum's dead and my father left. I haven't talked to him in a long time. I hate the bastard."

"Edward I can't release you completely but I can release you into temporary police custody. So you can get some rest and get cleaned up." Hotch finally explained, he had barely reacted to Ed's foul mouth.

"Like a jail?" Ed asked.

"More like a foster home."

"I'll take the jail." he muttered.

"I'll take him home with me," Reid said, suddenly.

Hotch's eyebrow shot up, "Reid..." his tone was a warning all by itself.

"No offense kid, but your apartment is no place for another kid. Besides he needs proper surveillance..." Morgan interrupted.

"Then we'll both take him to your house. We can take shifts."

Morgan laughed but nodded, then quickly uncuffed Ed from the table and escorted him into another vehicle. Reid climbed in beside him leaving Morgan to take the wheel.

"So Ed, I never did ask, what were you doing in that alley anyway?" Reid asked.

"Resting. I didn't know how I got there but I was tired and exposed where I was. I needed shelter and protection until I had some strength," he replied and yawned. Reid nodded, preparing to question him further but when he looked towards Edward again he saw the kids head lolling against the seat. He was out again. He moved closer to Reid in his sleep and his head fell against his shoulder. Reid sighed, "Morgan?"

Morgan glanced back at the two young people in his backseat, "Yeah?"

"Should we take a picture in case we need blackmail later?"

Morgan laughed, "When did your huge brain get taken over by your inner evil genius?"

The car slowed to a stop and Morgan jumped out while Reid attempted to wake Ed. The kid was defiantly tired, but he was more than a little stubborn about waking up. Morgan was getting impatient so he just reached into the jeep and tossed Ed over his shoulder. Ed struggled and pounded his right fist once into his back. Morgan dropped him on his butt on the cold, hard pavement, "Ow!"

"What is your hand made if?!" Morgan rubbed his back, stretching.

"Steel," Ed laughed. Morgan just shook his head and headed inside. The apartment was very nice and Edward couldn't help but note how it reminded him of home. He followed slowly; almost uncertain about what lay ahead. He felt like he was being too trusting. He was tired, sure, but these guys could be anyone and he needed to find Al. On the other hand they offered protection while he rested, just in case any old enemies came knocking.

Morgan quickly led him to the guest bedroom, "This is where you'll be sleeping for now. Let's get you cleaned up though first, okay?"

Ed nodded reluctantly. Clean sounded good and he could use some oil, too. He made a mental note to steal some later if he couldn't come up with an excuse or any money.

"Ok, give me your clothes and I'll get rid of them." Morgan held out his arms and turned his head away.

**TBC**

**Please, please, please rate and review. :) MERRY CHRISTMAS**


	5. Chapter 5: Hospitality

**Disclaimer:**I own neither Criminal Minds nor Fullmetal Alchemist. Which, by the way, makes me very, very sad.

**First, I'm pretty sure it can be rate and review or read and review. Does it really matter? If it bothers you I apologise. :P**

**Second, I am not well versed in the legal system so I inaccuracies are something to be expected.**

**Third, thanks for voicing your opinion. **

**Chapter 5**

"What?! No." Ed exclaimed.

"Why?" Morgan asked.

"I-I um... I-I'm not taking my clothes off in front of you!" he invented quickly.

Morgan's smile faltered, "Ok, I didn't mean all your clothes, but I'll leave and come back when you're wearing this," he tossed Ed a robe he'd gotten from his sister, but never worn. Ed nodded reluctantly. Morgan disappeared behind the door and Ed quickly changed. He was relieved to find it was far too long for him so no one would see his leg or arm. He stuck his pocket watch in the warm fuzzy pocket and closed his eyes against the image of the gate that accompanied it. He quickly scurried to the hallway and handed Morgan his clothes. "I'd really like to keep my gloves... even if they're a little stained."

Morgan nodded, if this kid was innocent he had been through a trauma and he didn't need any more stress. "Mom says soaking things in milk will get blood out."

"I knew it was a terrible substance. How else could it remove _blood_ stains?" Ed exclaimed accusingly. "Like _bleach_."

Reid laughed, "Come on."

Ed followed quickly after Reid to the bathroom. Reid started the shower and stepped back, "We'll try to find you some clothes. Just yell if you need anything."

Ed watched Reid leave the room then dropped the robe from his shoulders. Slowly he looked over himself completely in the mirror for the first time since he had arrived here. His whole body was screaming at him and ignoring it was getting to be a challenge. There was blood; on his hands where it soaked through his gloves, on his face and pretty much everywhere else. The skin around his automail limbs was red and sore looking. There was a splatter of bruises up and down his chest, abs, and flesh limbs. He poked one and winced. Well, that was stupid. The wrap on his arm was still holding, but he unwrapped the bandage anyway and transmuted it clean. He would have to rewrap it when he finished showering.

Ed climbed into the shower tenderly. He could feel the water pooling on his skin and running down his body to the escape of the drain. He didn't even want to think about his screaming muscles or the blood stained water that instantly rolled off him and pooled at his feet. He grabbed soap from the side of the tub and washed at his bloody skin. The soap stung his cut and burned against his skin that connected to his automail. He wiggled his toes against the cool moist porcelain and breathed deeply the hot steam. He stood there and let the water run over him, taking with it, down the drain, the remains of the day.

Ed stepped out of the shower and ran his hands through his wet hair. For a split second he missed Winry. He would do anything to have her braid his hair, but she wasn't there. Hell, he didn't even know if he'd ever see her again. He towelled dry and quickly threw on the robe, casually letting the long sleeves and hem fall over his automail. It was terrible fuzzy and soft, the small fibres of the material seemed to catch in his automail with every step. He turned off the shower with shaking hands and quietly slipped into the hallway. Reid was lounging, half-awake, against the wall.

"Better?" he asked, casually.

Edward nodded, "Clothes?"

"They are on the bed in the guest room. Get some sleep and we'll talk more tomorrow, okay?"

Edward nodded and stumbled back to the guest bedroom, silently hoping his bare foot made no metallic noises against the hardwood floor.

He quickly dressed in the over-sized sweatpants and long-sleeved shirt. His gloves where there too and he donned them gratefully, along with a pair of off-white socks. He didn't even manage to pull up the covers before he passed out.

Morgan went to check on the kid before he went to bed but found his light on and Edward collapsed on the bed, shivering in the moonlight. Morgan gently pulled the soft downy comforter up over his shoulders and flicked off the overhead light. Edward mumbled something in his sleep and Morgan paused, not breathing, in the doorway.

"Al..."

Morgan left the kid to his dream; it wasn't his place to interrupt, or listen for that matter.

Ed woke up to nightmares throughout the night but his overall sleep was restful and when he woke for the last time he looked around the room. It was nice, with blue walls and white furniture. There was a window by the head of his bed that looked out into the street. Edward rubbed at the skin around his automail, what he wouldn't give to take off his limbs and have a little rest from the weight of them. That certainly wasn't going to happen here. He sighed and wandered into the kitchen. Morgan and Reid were sitting eating sandwiches and looked up upon his arrival.

"Good morning." Morgan chimed.

"What time is it?" Ed replied groggily.

"2:00pm," Reid replied without looking for any clock. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah," Edward winced as he limped towards the table.

"Are you ok?" Morgan asked as he stood to fix him a sandwich.

"Just a little beat up," Ed laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm not surprised," Morgan replied.

Reid was being unusually quiet.

"Are _you_ok, kid?" Morgan asked and smacked his shoulder.

Reid didn't respond to Morgan, he just turned to Edward, "Here's the problem. Edward, you haven't been completely cleared. I am certain you are innocent but there is a chance you witnessed something or were in contact with the murderer. Your clothes were taken to evidence and your gloves were analysed yesterday before we cleaned them. Hotch called and I am going to have to take you back today so you can be questioned further. Some members of the department are still suspicious." Reid explained.

Edward went silent for a moment, then yelled, "How many times do I have to tell you people that I'm innocent?! Where I come from I'm known as the 'Hero of the People'!"

Morgan arched an eyebrow, maybe they should have let this kid sleep a bit longer, he was delusional.

"Edward..." Reid warned. "What are you talking about?"

"I-I... never mind." He laughed. "'Hero of the People'... hahaha. What a load! You guys were totally falling for it, too." He wiped at his eyes, laughing. There was absolutely nothing funny about this.

"Ok, Ed. Maybe you should go sleep some more and then we'll had back?" Morgan patted his left shoulder.

Ed quickly pulled his shoulder out from under Morgan's hand, "No, thank you."

"Ok, I guess we can go then." Reid piped up.

Edward nodded and thanked Morgan for the sandwich.

He held the sandwich in his mouth as he pulled on an oversized pair of boots he borrowed from Morgan. He imagined he didn't look much like himself in old hand-me-downs that were 4 sizes too big for him, but he didn't really care.

The car ride was silent. Ed hated that. When they arrived, he was immediately escorted back to the interrogation room by a woman with dark hair and equally dark eyes, where the man he knew as Hotch sat down across from him at the table. At least this time they didn't cuff him to the table.

**TBC**

**Please review as reviews are like crack to me (even bad ones). Thanks a bunch to everyone reading this fanfic, you guys are amazing. :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Memory

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Criminal Minds nor Fullmetal Alchemist. Which, by the way, makes me very, very sad.

**Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome, I hope you continue enjoying the story and even though I desperatly need to go watch the end of the FMA anime and the movie again. **

**Chapter 6**

"How's the arm?" Hotch asked casually.

"Fine," Edward touched it absently.

"It's time to give us your fingerprints. So, take off your glove and we'll get started." Hotch demanded, his voice a little more harsh than he had intended.

Edward glared at him and rolled up his left sleeve, pulling his glove off with his teeth and smacked his hand down on the table, "Knock yourself out. Just don't charge me for it."

Hotch sighed but ignored the comment, "Why your left hand?"

Edward shrugged and tried to ignored Hotch as he took his hand and pressed each finger into an ink pad before slowly rolling it on a piece of paper. When he had finished Hotch tossed Ed a moist cloth and he scrubbed at the pads of his fingers vigorously while Hotch left the room. Once they were clean enough that there was only a shadow of blue on the tips and a few darker lines snaking their way within the tiny crevices that made up his fingerprint Ed dropped the cloth onto the table and resumed his impatient waiting.

Reid entered the room soon after Edward decided his fingers were acceptably clean.

"Can I ask you something?"

Reid nodded as he sat down, "Sure."

"Why would you want my fingerprints when it's obvious that I was wearing gloves at the scene?"

He laughed, "We like to cover all our bases."

A woman with dark hair came into the interrogation room. Reid moved to the wall and leaned against it, quietly observing.

The woman sat down across from Edward and smiled, "Hello, I'm Special Agent Prentiss but you can call me Emily, ok?"

"Edward. You can call me Ed."

"Ok Ed, we're going to try an exercise," she began, but before she could utter another word Ed was out of his seat grinning.

"Thank god! I'm so tired of being cooped up in this room," he pulled his left arm across his chest, stretching out the shoulder.

"Ed, sit down," Reid laughed from the other side of the room.

Ed did as he was told.

"It's not that kind of exercise, Ed," Prentiss explained. "It's something we use to see what you can remember."

"Right," Ed mumbled, blushing slightly.

"I'm going to need you to close your eyes."

Once again, Ed did was he was told.

"You woke up in the alley. What did it feel like?"

"Cold and hard... it smelled like wet dirt... and... and blood."

Reid eyed Prentiss carefully, a warning. This kid was still stressed out and he didn't want anything to happen to push him over the edge, for both his sake and that of the investigation.

"Ok good, Ed. What did you do next?"

"I went over to the body and grabbed its shoulder."

"Why?"

"I-I thought it might have been my younger brother... but it was a woman. Her eyes were so cold and she just stared at me like she was accusing me of something—" Edward broke off quietly.

"It's ok Edward. Move away from her now why didn't you go try to find help?"

"She was dead. I was lost. I needed time to get some rest and regain my strength." His answer was direct and to the point. Almost emotionless.

"Ok, when you left the alley did you see anyone or anything?" Prentiss pressed.

Edward shook his head.

"Are you sure?" Prentiss asked.

"Wait. There was someone... a woman. It was dark but she looked right at me before I took off. She was blonde and wearing a red sweater." Ed exclaimed.

"That's great Edward! Now I want you to go back to the alley. How did you get there?"

Ed squeezed his eyes shut tightly. The gate was always so clear in his mind. He didn't want to think about it.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Ed, that's not really how this works..." Reid urged.

"Shut up," Ed growled. "I said I don't want to talk about it. It doesn't involve you or your case."

"Calm down Edward," Prentiss said a little more forcefully than she had intended. "We will be talking about this later."

Ed mumbled something to himself and sighed angrily.

Prentiss and Reid slipped silently from the room.

"He talks like someone with intense military training, but it's obvious he's just a kid." Prentiss whispered. They entered the room behind the glass where they could continue to observe Edward.

"Good news," Morgan said, flipping his phone closed. "There is secondary DNA on the body. It's not a match to Edward's and it's female."

"So, there's more of a chance that he's innocent," Rossi added.

"He's not in the clear yet though," Hotch said, emotionlessly.

"We need to catch the killer to completely clear him of the original charges. Not to mention assaulting an officer..." Rossi said.

"I'm not pressing charges." Morgan said, quickly.

"Ok," Hotch nodded. "Now I think it's time to release the profile to the public. Someone go get JJ and inform her of the changes."

Rossi disappeared out the door and Reid turned back to the glass. Edward looked bored out of his mind. He was staring directly at the mirror as if he knew they were watching him, he probably did.

"The kid can be a bit creepy," Morgan laughed, uncomfortably.

"You're telling me," Prentiss laughed. "I wonder what he's hiding."

"Something big, but if you ask me he isn't going to tell us in any interrogation room." Reid sighed. "We need to get him to trust us."

Garcia popped into the room, "Well that's not going to be a problem. As of now he's under your care until his guardian has been located," She waved a sheet of paper in front of his face.

"But both his parents are gone," Reid reminded her.

"Not his father. He is simply missing," Hotch corrected.

"How long do you think that I'll be rooming with these two kids?" Morgan asked gesturing to both Reid and Edward.

"Considering that his neither his DNA, nor his name shows up in any database," Garcia said. "I have no idea."

"And there's one more problem. He said that the suspect looked right at him before he ran. If she can ID him then he might be in danger." Hotch said.

**TBC**

**Please review. :) You can have some magical Edward cookies. **


	7. Chapter 7: Trapped

**Disclaimer:**I own neither Criminal Minds nor Fullmetal Alchemist. Which, by the way, makes me very, very sad.

**So this may be my last "fairly frequent" update as I must return to school tomorrow. I was sick today which is the reason for this installment... please forgive me fore it's not-very-well-written-ness. It will improve once I get the plot rolling again, this chapter needed to be written though so that the story can continue. Thanks for all the encouragement. :) Enjoy.**

**Chapter 7**

"So, your saying, Edward won't be safe until the unsub has been caught," Prentiss said.

"Exactly," Hotch replied, dully.

"Well that's just great," Morgan said and let his head fall against the cool glass window overlooking Edward's room.

"It won't matter as long as he's here," Garcia said and patted him gently on the shoulder. "Come on. I've yet to meet this character and what mortal wouldn't want to know the Mighty Goddess of Knowledge?"

Morgan shook his head and laughed, "Hotch?"

Hotch wasn't smiling but there was amusement playing in his eyes, "Go ahead."

Morgan and Garcia made their way into the room with Edward. He was still staring at the mirror.

"Hey, Ed," Morgan stepped between him and the mirror. "This is my good friend and the BAU's Computer Technician Penelope Garcia."

"Nice to meet you," Ed mumbled and rubbed at the tender skin connected to his automail under the table. What Ed really needed was an anti-inflammatory and a good meal not to be meeting everyone at the BAU – whatever that was.

"So what's the BAU? And what's a Computer Technician?" he asked, blankly.

Garcia's face went blank, Morgan's followed suit. Not many people had heard of the BAU but almost everyone had a vague idea of what computer technician was.

"Well the BAU is the Behavioural Analysis Unit of the FBI..." Morgan said, slowly, waiting for the kid to clue in.

"FBI?"

"Federal Bureau of Investigation?" Morgan said, shocked, had this kid never seen a procedural cop show?

"And a Com. Tech. Seriously?" Garcia asked. "You act like you've never heard of a computer."

Ed shot Morgan a questioning glance.

"I think he might still be disoriented... or was a part of a medieval cult... something like that." Morgan laughed.

Ed scowled, even he knew when he was being made fun of. This was a weird place.

"So when do I get out of here?" he asked.

"We're not really sure," Morgan sighed.

"Do I at least get to talk a walk, or eat... anything to get out of this room!" Ed exclaimed and threw his hands in the air, though he instantly regretted that move and pain rippled throughout his body.

"You said you wanted to get some exercise... wait one second," Morgan disappeared leaving Garcia and Edward alone.

"So, you _are_ innocent, right?" Garcia said, nervously.

Ed flashed her an evil glance, his eyes sparkling, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Garcia's eyes widened considerably and Edward laughed, "Yes. I am innocent. It doesn't seem like your superiors believe it though."

"Don't worry Ed. They're good people; they'll end up believing what's true." She smiled and patted his head.

Morgan popped his head back into the room, "Come on."

Ed and Garcia followed him out the door, into the hallway and back towards the hustle of the FBI's BAU office.

"I convinced Hotch to let me take you down to the staff room for some food," he explained.

"You must have used some kind of sweet talk on him," Garcia poked Morgan playfully.

"Just some good old Derek Morgan charm," he beamed.

Ed rolled his eyes but followed silently, looking around at the desk and people that seemed to be in continuous motion. Reid, a blonde woman and Emily were all sitting at a round table in the center of a small kitchen-like room. Everything looked rather high-tech and totally alien to Edward.

"Ed was bored," Morgan said simply, and flopped down on a chair.

"JJ," Reid said. "This is Ed."

JJ smiled at him. "Ed this is the BAU's liaison Jennifer Jareau, JJ."

"Hello," Edward smiled, sheepishly.

"So Ed, do you want anything to drink or eat?" Emily asked, and moved towards the fridge.

"Yeah, but I've been locked in a little room all day, is there any way I could use the bathroom?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, yeah, of course," Morgan said and quickly lead him from the room. "The bathroom's down the hallway to the left. Hurry back."

"Course," Ed hurried off.

Morgan returned to the room, it barely registered to him at that point that he might have been too trusting of the teenager.

Edward quickly finished in the bathroom and exited the room into the hallway.

"I've been looking for you," a smooth voice whispered from behind him. Edward heard the gun click beside his head and winced, "Seriously?"

"Yes, now shut up." The woman held the gun near his back. "And walk!" she quickly prodded him with the end of the gun.

Ed moved slowly forward, he wanted to see if this woman was the one that he had seen in the alley, but she wasn't about to let him turn around.

She pushed him forward again and he considered taking off, but the chance she'd shoot him was too great. After all, he'd seen what she'd done to that woman in the alley; this one had absolutely no problem with murder.

&&&

"So we know this woman is ambitious, she goes after anyone and in a very quick succession." Reid said, taking a sip of his sugar-laden coffee.

"So that means she's not going to wait around for Ed. She's going to come after him." Prentiss said, slowly.

Morgan stood up, "Maybe I should go check on him."

Reid nodded and stood up, what could possibly happen in a secure government facility? He heard the sound of the gun firing before they rounded the corner into the hallway.

**TBC**

**Please review as it makes my heart happy. :) There may be leftover Reid bobble-heads from my last story in it for you. :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Agony

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Criminal Minds nor Fullmetal Alchemist. Which, by the way, makes me very, very sad.

**And here goes it, with promises that it will get more interesting as time goes on. :) Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. **

Chapter 8

Ed had blocked the shot with his metal arm and rolled out of the way of a second shot without time to pause and think. .

Morgan pointed his gun at the woman, "Put down your weapon." His voice was cold, and demanding.

Ed finally saw his attacker. She was thin and tall with flowing blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. She was wearing a tightly fitted red-knit, knee-length sweater and she was gorgeous by any man's standards. Unfortunately, she still looked intent on shooting Edward.

"Put it down or I'll shoot," Morgan repeated and Reid drew his gun beside him, awkwardly.

The woman laughed, it was a sweet seductive laugh, Edward shuddered, he had to remind himself that he had seen and heard much worse. For a moment he thought, with one clap of his hands and a simply touch of the ground and he could kill this woman, easy. Then Edward almost stood up in front of the murderers' gun, how could he consider using alchemy like that especially on someone who could not use it?

Instead he scrambled away from the guns and towards the large metal pot harbouring the miniature tree-like plant he had stared at for some time on his way into the building the first time. It was weird to see a tree indoors. He silently picked it up with his right hand and tossed it at the woman's head while she was distracted by Morgan's demands. It bumped her squarely in the back of the head and she fell forward, completely unconscious.

"I had the situation under control," Edward frowned.

"I can see that," Morgan said sarcastically. "Hotch is not going to be happy."

"Why?" Ed folded his arms across his chest. "This is the woman from the alley. I'm sure of it. You've got your man, er... woman."

Reid sighed, "But you're already in enough trouble. Whatever the cause you shouldn't have been unsupervised when she attacked you."

"Well, tell your boss that's too bad," Ed huffed. "I wouldn't have let anyone follow me to the bathroom regardless." Ed was getting tired. How long was this "arrested" thing going to last?

"Let's get you back to the interrogation room," Reid said. "I think that's enough 'exercise' for now."

Ed nodded in agreement. The others had joined them by then, "Prentiss, please, get this one in interrogation two." Morgan asked.

She nodded and cuffed the unconscious woman. Ed wasn't sure how they intended on getting her all the way up to the interrogation rooms.

Morgan led Edward back to the kitchen, "What do you want?"

"Do you have any stew?"

"Uh, no," Morgan gave him an incredulous look.

"What? I like stew," Ed frowned. He hated when they looked at him like he was crazy. This place was crazy if anything. He defiantly wasn't in Amestris anymore. He briefly played with the idea that somehow in this seemingly alchemy-less world he was in the future.

"How about I order a pizza and bring you up some?" Morgan asked, it was getting close to dinner for him anyway and he knew Reid had yet to eat. It was never hard to get rid of leftover pizza around here.

Pizza. Now that was something Edward had heard of before. He smiled and nodded. Ed was left in the interrogation room alone again. The worst thing was he couldn't do anything with his automail or alchemy in this room, he appeared to be alone but he hadn't any idea who was watching him from the other side of the glass. It was likely that everyone was crowded in the watch-room for interrogation two by now, waiting for the unsub to wake. It was around 45 minutes before anyone returned to Ed. Reid was carrying two slices of pepperoni pizza and a bottle of water.

"Thanks," Ed said. "Has she woken up yet?"

Reid nodded, "Morgan is interrogating her now."

"So do I get to leave soon? Since you have your suspect?" Ed pleaded.

Reid winced, "You get to leave with us... but you can't be rid of us until we find your parents or guardians. You wouldn't happen to know your fathers' phone number would you?"

"For all I know that bastard is dead."

Reid's frown deepened, "Edward, I understand what it's like to have father issues, believe me—"

"Do you know what it's like to watch him leave one morning and never come back? The to watch as your mother pretends to be alright then dies, broken-hearted, sick, and alone, when you were just ten?" Ed snapped.

"I've had a similar experience," Reid smiled, gently. "My father left when I was just a kid. My mother is schizophrenic. I had her institutionalized when I turned 18. I've never forgiven myself, just like you can't forgive yourself for not noticing your mother was sick."

Ed humped, "I hold myself responsible for a lot more than that."

"Like what?"

"Never mind," Ed mumbled.

Reid was silent for a moment, "So, if your parents were gone when you were so young who did you live with?"

"We lived with Granny Pinako and Winry for a while. Granny was an old drinking buddy of my father's," Ed smiled to himself. "Sometimes we stayed at home after that. Learning from the books in the bast— I mean my father's study."

"Do you know how we could contact her?" Reid asked.

"No," a shadow of pain passed in front of Ed's face. He didn't think their new technology went so far as to reach across the gate.

"Hey Reid!" The blonde woman; JJ, popped her head in the door. "The suspect just confessed. She had details we never even dreams of releasing to the general public!"

"Come on, Ed," Reid smiled. "Once Hotch signs the papers you're out of here... and home with us."

Reid was wondering how long he'd have to hang out at Morgan's. They were good friends but roommates was another matter entirely. The kid didn't require 24 hour surveillance now, so he could go home to sleep rather than camping on Morgan's couch but he had a feeling he'd be around quite a bit. He was the one who said he'd take the kid, not Morgan. He shouldn't have to take care of him. He'd talk to Morgan about it later.

Ed followed Reid quickly out of the room and grinned, he was closer to freedom than he had been twenty-four hours ago, which was a total plus.

Edward somehow ended up sitting in Hotch's office with Reid hovering behind him.

"So, you understand that this temporarily custody agreement is going to be just until we can locate your parent or guardian?" Hotch said.

"Yes," Ed nodded.

"Ok, then you guys are free to go," he turned to Reid. "I'm giving you and Morgan the day off. We can finish up the paperwork."

Reid thanked Hotch and they left. The three men, one significantly shorter than the others, moved towards the vehicles in the parking lot.

Without warning a searing pain shot out of Edward's automail leg and into his body; a jolt of electricity. It was like the nerves connecting to his automail the first time but much, much worse. His legs went out from under him and he collapsed for what felt like the tenth time that week onto the cold unyielding pavement. His faced slammed into the gritty floor, the small sharp stones cutting into his cheek. His entire body convulsed slightly with the pain. More jolts shot from his arm and leg, over and over.

**TBC**

**Please review because reviews and reviewers rock. :) **


	9. Chapter 9: Crossdressing Butcher

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Criminal Minds nor Fullmetal Alchemist. Which, by the way, makes me very, very sad.

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. Not only am I not doing my homework right now to get this posted I also have at least three different versions of this chapter on my computer all taking the story in different directions. :) I am following the anime because I have yet to catch up on the manga. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, I would promise to update soon but unfortunatly exams are coming up and I don't know if I will be able to post much until they are over. However, I might post another chapter this weekend, one never knows. Xxmgxx3445xX made a good point so I fixed this authors note. ;)  
**

**Chapter 9**

It was two steps before Reid realised Ed was no longer in stride beside them, he spun around to find the kid writhing on the ground in agony. His face contorted slightly, he was grasping his leg.

"Oh god, Morgan!" Reid grabbed Morgan's sleeve and he turned too.

"Shit," he mumbled. "Should we take him to the hospital?"

Reid dropped to his knees beside Edward, "Ed, are you ok?"

Ed's pain subsided slightly and he sat up slowly, "Yeah, yeah."

"Come on, kid," Morgan said. "Take it slow."

"No, really," Ed muttered. "I've had worse. Let's go. I'm just tired."

"You see," Morgan said and pushed his shoulders down, "I've been tired before, but I don't remember this side-effect. So, take a minute to get your breath back before you jump up."

Ed nodded and closed his eyes. He must have knocked something out of place while he was in the gate or when he landed. Anything could have happened. It probably explained how sore the little bit of limbs that attached to his automail were too if they'd been so jostled around. He was bruised up badly so why wouldn't his automail be too? It was common sense. He took a deep breath and pushed himself up off the ground.

"Steady," Morgan said and supported his left side as Ed grasped his own right arm and moved slowly towards Morgan's jeep. He helped him into the backseat and Reid slid in beside him, "Feeling any better?"

Ed nodded.

Reid's phone went off, "Reid."

"Reid, it's Hotch," Hotch voice came over the line. "New development."

"New development?" Reid repeated so the others in the car could hear. "I thought the case was closed."

"Look, I know I gave you the day off... but this changes things," Hotch said.

Reid nodded, though Hotch couldn't see him and turned to Morgan, "We're wanted back inside."

Morgan sighed, "Ok then, Ed, are you ok to come back?"

Ed nodded, a new development could easily change things for him and he didn't want that.

He stumbled inside after the two agents and up to interrogation 2. The room was amazing, filled with gadgets he had never seen before, if Winry had been there she would have wanted to take every last one apart. His eyes widened, considerably when he directed his attention to the man on the other side of the glass.

"Edward, are you ok?" Hotch asked, noting the kid's paleness and the line of sweat that had broken out along his hairline.

"I-I... know that man." He pointed though the glass to the suspect, and braced himself against the wall with his automail hand.

"We were surprised too. We were about to book him and he just took off his wig and laughed," Prentiss shook her head. "How do you know him?"

_Apparently, old habits die hard._ But Ed had to wonder; was this, the Barry from this side of the gate or the Barry he once knew. How did he get here?

"You know him?" Morgan repeated.

"Or someone like him," Ed sighed and balled his hand into a fist against the wall.

Hotch arched an eyebrow, "How do you know him?"

"Feels like another life," Ed said, smirking. "What's this guys' name?"

"He calls himself #66 and a variety of other names," Hotch replied, his eyebrows moving in a way that formed a crease in his forehead.

Ed ran his hand over his face and Reid noticed he had paled considerably.

"Are you feeling ok?" Morgan asked, apparently he had noticed too.

"Let's just say today wasn't the first time this guy has tried to kill me," Ed closed his eyes against the rush of adrenaline that filled his body at the thought of that day. His fingers twitched with the overwhelming need to flee, but the rest of his body he held absolutely still. Reid watchec the process with fascination.

Edward felt like he was back in that day. The day Barry had terrorised him more deeply than anything else before him. Every moment of that day was etched into his memory so deeply he knew even the gate would have been unable to take it from him. Winry's terrified face as Barry sharpened his knife and the pain as he chased Ed through the strung up animal corpses and tried to slice Ed up into tiny little pieces. He'd really thought he was going to die. That stood out most, that feeling of helplessly without the ability to save himself. He remembered collapsing to the ground before Alphonse and sobbing. He wanted nothing more than to see Al now, in the suit or otherwise. At this point he just wanted to be home, and home was wherever his brother was...

A sharp shock from his automail arm brought him out of his memories.

"Where'd you go, Edward?" Reid asked, quietly. Edward had taken a few steps back as he reminisced. He took shook his head violently.

"Edward if you go in the room with me, we might be able to get him to talk," Hotch said.

Edward closed his eyes again and then nodded, "Fine." He owed Barry a long prison sentence at the very least.

He made his way slowly into the interrogation room after Hotch, steeling himself for what lay ahead.

Barry grinned up at him, "Hello, _Fullmetal_."

"I didn't think you'd remember me," Edward said, stoically, nothing this psychopath said would affect him, or, at least, he kept telling himself that.

"How could I forget you? Your part of the reason I became what I was – what I am now. Besides you cried like a little girl when I just cut you a little _teeny_ bit." Barry sang.

Edward scowled and grumbled, "I was a scared little kid."

"You still look like a _scared little kid_ to me." Barry shrugged. "With the height of one too."

Edward shot a glance at Hotch who was leaning against the door and bit back the urge to yell something about not being a half-pint pipsqueak so small you could crush him with your big toe.

"How'd you end up here, Barry?" Ed asked, pushing past the insult.

"Probably the same way you did. I died by the hands of a very unpleasant Ishbalan with a scary face. You probably know him as Scar. Then I took a trip through a pretty gate. I honestly don't know why I ended up _here_; maybe my soul was so saturated in blood that they didn't want it in their shiny little stone," Barry bragged and shrugged proudly.

"Shut up," Ed growled. "Do you even realize where you are? Why would you keep murdering here, too?"

"Well, Ed_ward_, statistics show that when you kill a serial killer and he comes back the chances he'll kill again are substantially higher. Besides I thought I already told you my story."

Ed rolled his eyes, "Why don't you repeat it for the rest of the audience?" he motioned to Hotch.

Barry craned his neck around to grin sheepishly at Hotch, "One day I chopped up my wife into tiny little pieces, accidentally, of course. When I saw how finely I could chop her I just couldn't get enough."

Hotch scowled a little more than usual, "Edward, I think that's enough."

"Not quite." Ed said. He turned to Barry and slammed his hands down on the metal table, hoping no one noticed the slightly metallic clang his right hand made upon contact. "How many have you killed here?"

A sly grin spread across Barry's face and he licked his lips, "Only 14 since I arrived in this world."

Edward's face crumpled slightly.

"This guy's a nut job," Morgan said behind the glass.

"Obviously," Prentiss said and ran a hand through her hair. "I mean what _other world_? Ed seems pretty good at playing along, though it's clear this unsub is crazy."

**TBC**

**Please review. :) **


	10. Chapter 10: Military

**Disclaimer:**I own neither Criminal Minds nor Fullmetal Alchemist. Which, by the way, makes me very, very sad.

**I don't know why, but I'm not a big fan of this chapter. I was torn with whether or not to actually post it, but here you go, with no guarantee it will stay. I hope you like it. More soon though probably not until after Thursday. Exam week is no fun at all. **

Chapter 10

Hotch escorted Edward back into the room where everyone else was waiting. He immediately collapsed into an empty chair with his head in his hands. Reid stepped in front of him, as if to shield his trembling body from the other eyes in the room.

"Come on, Edward. It's been a long day," Ed looked up at him with glassy eyes and nodded. Without another word Morgan, Reid and Edward filed out of the room and back towards the black jeep. No one spoke during the ride.

Edward was tense beside him, Reid could feel it. There was something going on with this kid's body and it did not seem pleasant. He flashed Morgan a worried glance via the rear-view mirror. Morgan's forehead creased considerably as he parked the car outside his apartment building.

Once inside Edward made his way quickly into the shower again with another set of borrowed clothing. When he emerged he was no longer trembling but, his face was emotionless.

"Edward," Morgan said, slowly.

Edward spun towards him, "What?"

"I need to take a look at that arm of yours."

Ed froze and grabbed his left arm; the one that was causing him all the pain.

"That cut looked like it might have been becoming infected," Reid added and pulled a chair out for Ed to sit down at the old mahogany table. Ed sighed with relief and rolled up his sleeve.

Reid unwrapped, the surprisingly clean, bandage. Unbeknownst to him Ed had transmuted it clean after he showered.

"It's healing nicely," Reid smiled and sprayed some antiseptic onto the shallow wound. Ed frowned, he felt similar now as he a little after automail surgery, but not nearly as bad. He sighed as he recalled the pain and fever that accompanied automail surgery.

"How do you feel?" Morgan asked. "You gave us quite a scare when you collapsed earlier."

Ed frowned again, "Sorry about that. I think I'm fine now."

"Just take it easy and be sure to tell us if there's something wrong," Reid smiled. "There is nothing we can do to help you if you don't talk to us."

Edward stared absently at his right hand.

Morgan and Reid exchanged worried glances.

Edward stood up from the table abruptly, "I'm leaving."

"Pardon?" Reid said, automatically.

"I'm not staying here anymore. I'm going to go find out if that bastard is still alive here." Edward slammed his hands down on the table. "And then I'm going home."

"By '_that bastard_' I'm guessing you mean your father?" Morgan said calming, stepping in Edward's only path towards the door.

"Yeah."

"Well, you're staying here even if you don't like it," Morgan replied. "It's our job to find your father. You've never even been here before, from what you tell us. You wouldn't be able to find him and you wouldn't have any place to stay. Besides you're in our custody, this isn't simply some friendly housing agreement."

Edward glowered and sat back down heavily.

"We need to talk," Reid said as they all settled around the table.

"'Bout what?" Edward huffed.

"That man, Barry, he called you "_Fullmetal_"," Morgan said.

"And you responded as if that was not unusual." Reid added. "What is _fullmetal_?"

"I am," Edward mumbled. "It's not unusual, it's my name."

"Please explain," Morgan prompted.

"It's the name given to me by the military," Ed explained, quietly; unsure of whether he should really be telling these people this stuff.

"Military," Reid repeated.

&&&

Barry leaned back in his chair and smirked at the black haired woman.

Prentiss glared back at him, "Anything you'd like to tell me, Barry?"

"Why must we always talk about me?" he grinned in a way that made shivers run up her spine. "Where's that Edward fellow? We have history. I'd rather to talk to him."

"History?" Prentiss asked, having tried to murder someone hardly seemed like history. But maybe in this man's twisted mind murder was as close to someone as you got.

"You want to know what Fullmetal's weakness is?" Barry sang, bringing Prentiss out of her thoughts, momentarily. She crossed her arms across her chest, _Nuts. This guy was absolutely nuts._

"He needs that shiny right arm of his or he's absolutely useless. All he can do is run around and scream!" Barry laughed loudly and grinned proudly up at Prentiss again.

"I think that's enough," Prentiss said and shot a glance towards the mirrored glass.

&&&

"You're a... _child soldier_?" Reid asked, slowly.

"Uh... I wouldn't really put it that way," Edward said. "But I am the youngest Al— member they've ever accepted at central. The testing was hard but I made it."

Reid didn't understand the pride in Edward's voice, "Central? And you're a part of the military?"

"Yeah."

"Then why can't we find any record of you in any system?" Morgan asked.

Edward shrugged, "Dunno. There were lots of records on me at some point, maybe just not here."

"Maybe you should just go to sleep," Morgan rested a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Get some rest."

Ed nodded and disappeared into the hallway but winced and sagged against the wall with another jolt of pain. He had no choice. He was going to have to take off his automail and try to figure out what was wrong. It couldn't be that hard, Winry did it all the time. But she had wrenches and screwdrivers and training...

Ed sighed and pushed himself off the wall. He wished more than ever that Al was there. He would be all worried and brotherly. He missed that. He wondered if Al got his body back, if he was alright, if he was happy. If Al was happy he didn't mind being stuck here forever, after all that was equivalent exchange and he was willing to pay any price for his brother's happiness.

Ed sat down heavily on the bed and stared up at the gray ceiling. He tried to ignore the pain as jolts of electricity periodically jumped from his automail limbs into his body. He braced himself; taking off automail, while not nearly as painful as attaching it, was not fun.

**TBC... soonish... please review. :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Escape

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Criminal Minds nor Fullmetal Alchemist. Which, by the way, makes me very, very sad.

**Sorry for the delay and the shortness of this chapter. Exams are finally over and the new semester has begun! I hope you like this chapter. As always I wrote a couple of different versions of it before settling on this one. Haha. Thanks for all the awesome reviews. Everything will be revealed in good time, ;), for those of you who asked. **

**Chapter 11**

He slid off his pants. Sitting there in his boxers his bare skin prickled and he pulled the small switch at the base of his left leg. He clenched his jaw against the short lived pain and hauled the damaged leg up onto the bed. He placed his flesh hand over his metal hand relishing in the familiar flash of blue light as one finger became a screwdriver. He quickly removed the front plate of metal that made up his shin. The mass of wires and bolts didn't look damaged but he'd never looked too hard at it before, either. He understood the theory, but the application was tougher than he'd thought. He reached in with his screwdriver and poked around for a few moments before sighing. This was hopeless, he wasn't fixing anything. He needed Winry.

&&&

Morgan's phone went off on the kitchen table, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Prentiss."

"What's up?"

"The unsub told us something. We think there might be something too it, we'd like you to ask Elric about it." She explained.

"What's that?"

"The unsub's exact words were, _Fullmetal's weakness is? He needs that shiny right arm of his or he's absolutely useless._" She repeated. "Just check into it, would you?"

&&&

Suddenly Edward heard footsteps. He shoved his leg into a slightly more realistic position and pulled the blanket all the way up to his neck. Edward looked at the ceiling silently waiting.

Morgan knocked gently on the door and opened it when he heard no protest.

"Hey, Edward," He sat down on the edge of the guest bed and smiled. He knew if he asked him straight out the kid would just shut down, he had to wait him out and get him to explain by himself. "Do you need anything?"

_A damn good mechanic. _"Tea?" Ed asked.

"Sure," Morgan grinned. "Not many kids your age like tea, but I'll see what I can scrounge up."

Ed nodded and Morgan disappeared. Ed sighed up at the ceiling. Maybe he should just ask Morgan if he knew anyone that could help.

&&&

Morgan searched his cupboard for something that resembled tea.

"Having fun?" Reid asked, looking up from some unfinished paperwork.

Morgan rolled his eyes, "Sure. Are you staying tonight?"

"One more night on the couch won't hurt if you'd like me to stick around." Reid shrugged.

"Yeah, if he goes off like he did before I don't see it going well with just me."

Reid nodded, "I'm sure you'd be fine, but, honestly, I would like to keep an eye on him."

Morgan went about making the tea and Reid watched the entire process with barely contained amusement.

&&&

Edward made a snap decision. He arraigned his leg under the covers and reconnected it with one swift movement. He let himself fall back against the pillows for a moment, gasping. Usually he would have been allowed time to recover, to lay on Pinako's couch and regain his strength after that jolt of pain that just kept giving, but he had places to go and automail to fix. With any luck he'd figure out a way home. He could use alchemy here; he could call up the gate. He yanked his pants on and pried the window open. He stuck his automail leg out the window and tried to climb out onto the fire escape. The metal of the escape was cold and the night air was thick with moisture. It stuck to his skin and soaked immediately into his clothes. He immediately regretted the fact that his shoes were now being held captive in Morgan's landing's closet. With any luck he's be able to steal some, or at least borrow some.

It was just after sunset, there was still a glimmer of red on the horizon and easily enough light for Edward to manoeuvre down the escape to the ground. He'd have to move slowly; his metal leg made an unpleasant noise every time it hit the metal escape if he moved to fast.

He made his way slowly down the winding metal structure, past many drawn curtains. He reached the final steps towards the last landing, only to see light pouring from an open window, illuminating his path, but blocking it at the same time. He really couldn't risk being caught so soon. He edged as quietly as he could to the corner of the window. A girl was sitting directly in front of it at a desk. Edward mentally cursed and hid before she spotted him. As degrading as it was, Edward silently lowered himself to his knees and crawled beneath the frame of the window, out of sight. He hadn't been grateful for Al's absence since he arrived in this world, but he was now. That big guy would never have made it down there silently, let alone let him live down the fact that he was small enough to crawl through such a narrow space without being caught.

He reached the end of the final landing and nearly groaned aloud. Instead of solid ground he stood precariously balanced a good fifteen feet from the pavement. There was a ladder but it clearly did not reach the ground. He could jump, he'd landed on his automail from higher, but that'd make too much noise. He sighed and faced the slippery, rusted ladder. The rust rubbed off and marked his already stained gloves. Edward sighed as he reached the final rung of the ladder and let go. He dropped a few feet and landed with minimal noise before break-falling forward. He brushed himself off and shivered. It was colder than he'd expected and he was wearing only a pair of, already soaked, socks, an oversized sweatshirt and sweatpants. He hoped he hadn't taken so long going down the fire escape that Reid and Morgan already knew he was gone. If he was caught again he'd never be given another opportunity to escape. Edward sprinted forward towards the light of the street. He glanced around at the people on the street and slowed to a walk. He couldn't look suspicious.

He hiked through the city for a very chilly half-hour. Some people shot him suspicious looks but there were others who barely acknowledged his existence. He knew the city would begin to shut down soon. The stores would close for the night and he'd be left alone on the dark, cold streets. He almost regretted leaving Morgan's apartment. Almost. There was more of a chance of him getting home out here than he'd ever have locked away there.

He ducked into a warmly lit, friendly looking restaurant. He didn't have any money but at least he could stand in the warmth for a few minutes to think of a plan. Perhaps think of a way to get himself a safe place to sleep.

"Mr," Edward looked up at the little girl sitting at the table closest to the entrance. She grinned at him for a moment before frowning and pointing at his damp feet. "You're not wearing any shoes."

Edward's face went blank with shock and he mouth her name in a broken whisper, "_N-Nina_."

**TBC . Please review. It makes my day. :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Missing

**Disclaimer:**I own neither Criminal Minds nor Fullmetal Alchemist. Which, by the way, makes me very, very sad.

**Sorry for the long wait. *Insert valid exscuse here*. :P**

**Chapter 12**

Morgan finished brewing the tea and poured three cups.

Reid added an ample amount of sugar to his and Edward's and Morgan laughed, "I don't think anyone has a sweet-tooth like yours. He'll probably die of a sugar overdose drinking that."

"He's a kid. They love sugar, don't they?" Reid grinned and handed the tea-cup to Morgan. "Tell him to get some sleep."

Morgan nodded and carried two cups of tea to the spare bedroom where Edward was resting. He pushed the door open with his foot and nearly dropped the cups of tea. Edward was gone. The tea was left forgotten on the table by the door and Morgan covered the width of the room in less than two strides.

"Reid!"

Reid did not take long to appear in the doorway, and took even less time to reach the open window. "No way."

"You can say that again," Morgan muttered.

Reid sighed, "Hotch is going to kill us."

"No kidding."

"What are we going to do?" Reid ran both hands through his hair, the desperation for a solution showing in his eyes.

Morgan slammed the window shut, angrily and fished in his pocket for his cell phone. He didn't lock the window on the off chance that Edward would actually come back of his own accord. He slammed his fist hard against the glass and it groaned, as if it could hardly maintain its composure under the force of Morgan's blow.

&&&

Hotch couldn't shake a slightly ominous feeling that was hanging about his office. Then his phone rang and he couldn't help but sigh, this was not going to be a pleasant phone call. He just knew it.

"Hotch, oh man, I'm sorry. I didn't even consider the fire escape and after he helped us today... I never would have guessed..." Morgan sounded angry and Hotch immediately mirrored his infuriated tone.

"Morgan, what the hell happened?"

"The Elric kid. He escaped." Morgan said quietly. "I'm so sorry I didn't see this coming."

"Yeah, well, none of us did." Hotch said. "Get down here and we'll organise a search party."

"Right, I'll be there in twenty." he said.

"Good. Oh, and Morgan?" Hotch sounded edgy, though Morgan couldn't blame him.

"One of you needs to stay there just in case Elric is simply being a regular teenager and sneaking out. He might come back." Hotch explained.

"Ok, I'll send Reid in then," he replied and flipped the phone closed. "Reid, I need you to go in and help out while I stake out Edward here. He might come back."

"Sure thing," Reid said and hurried to grab his coat. Morgan sank down on the bed as he heard his front door slam closed. He let his head fall into his hands with a puff of air loudly escaping his lips. "Damn it."

For a moment Morgan sat and waited for that idiot kid to bang on the window and apologise for being such an arse and leaving. No one came. Morgan knew there was no use waiting there, that kid knew once he left there was no coming back once he took off. Morgan left the room and threw his coat on. He glanced at the shoes sitting beside his front door. That stupid kid was outside in the cold in his stocking feet. Great. When they did catch up with him, not only would he be stuck in a holding cell in the bureau he would probably have a cold. Morgan knew for a fact that those little cells were cold and uncomfortable. He knew he should be mad at the kid for taking off, but he already felt bad for him and it wasn't like he could get far without any money, or shoes for that matter. Morgan would probably be able to catch up with him on foot with any luck. He didn't waste any time with the elevator, he just ran down the stairs and out the front door.

The streets were cold, even with a jacket on Morgan shivered. He ran around the side of the building and stared up at the fire escape. How did he manage to get down from the final landing without breaking his neck? Or, at the very least, his legs? Morgan looked around for any sign of the direction Edward Elric might have taken. Morgan doubted the kid had been terribly preoccupied with covering his tracks. He probably assumed he'd have time before Reid and he actually realised he was gone. Morgan also didn't think he would be stupid enough to stay out in the cold all night. He'd probably find an alley or something to curl up in for the night. Or at least he hoped he'd be that smart.

There were only a few people out on the street but the first person Morgan stopped and asked about Edward immediately nodded in recognition, "I saw a kid without any shoes walking a few blocks back, ten minutes ago. I think he went into _Rosario's_."

Morgan thanked him, more than once, and took off towards the restaurant. He's been there before and he could only hope it would still be open when he got there.

&&&

Reid got to the BAU just as Hotch was informing the rest of the team about Ed. They were putting out an All-Points Bulletin on him.

"Tell them to be careful. We still don't know what he's capable of and he's just a kid. It'll be hell for us in paperwork if he gets hurt." Prentiss said.

Hotch nodded, "In the APB make sure to mention he's not a high priority suspect."

Rossi nodded, "Let's get some man power on this. Get the local forces out on the street. Is there anything else you can tell us about him Reid?"

"He's probably hungry; it's been a while since we last fed him. He doesn't appear to have been here before so he's got no one to go to for help and he's got no money or shoes." Reid said. "He's pretty easily angered and he's a tough kid. If we do find him he probably won't back down without a fight. He said he was looking for his father and as far as I know he doesn't plan on giving up."

_Damn it, kid. _Hotch ran his hand over his face. Why couldn't he have just stuck around and asked him for some damn help. Asked any of them for help. He'd helped them with a case, they practically owed him. "Garcia."

"Yes, sir?" she always looked slightly frightened when he called on her.

"I need you to start the search for Elric's father. There can't be many Elric's out here. I know there isn't much information to go on but I need you to try."

"Don't go underestimating me," she grinned. "The Supreme Genius Puzzle Solver has faced worse. I riddle out this riddle."

Silence ensured for a split second before Hotch snapped, "Why are you all still here? Get out there and find Edward Elric. Preferably _before_ he gets himself killed."

There was a simultaneous nod from everyone in the room before they bolted from their chairs and out the door. Hotch sighed and rose too, the more people on the lookout for Edward Elric the quicker they'd find him. Of course, it wasn't a question of whether or not Edward would be found, just how long it would take and how annoyed Hotch would be when they finally did.

Reid waited impatiently as Prentiss grabbed her coat and they quickly made their way out to the black Government Issue SUV.

"Why do you think he did it?" she asked eventually.

"Don't know," Reid said quietly. "I thought he was finally opening up. Apparently not."

**TBC. Promise. :) Please review, because your reviews make my life worth while. :P**


	13. Chapter 13: Home of a Murderer

**Disclaimer:**I own neither Criminal Minds nor Fullmetal Alchemist. Which, by the way, makes me very, very sad.

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the long waits in between chapters. I rarely have time to write, I guess that's my punishment for trying to take courses from grades higher than my own. I'll keep updating as often as I possibly can. :) I'm so glad so many people like this story! You're all awesome. :D Now I'll stop rambling and get on with it...**

Chapter 13

Edward sputtered for a moment, unable to catch his breath. All the blood drained from his face, and a thin sheet of sweat broke out across his brow and a drop ran down between his shoulder blades, despite the cold running through his veins. _Oh, god._

"Mister?" _Nina_ asked, looking slightly concerned for his sanity, or at least as concerned as a small child could be.

Edward was barely aware that he was taking steps backward towards the door, preparing to flee until her voice broke the tension.

A man rose from behind the girl that looked just like _Nina_. Edward immediately recognised the fringe of red-ish blonde hair, the glasses and the mousy disposition. A feral growl startled him back to reality, then he realised it came from his own lips.

"A-are you ok?" the man asked. Edward clenched his fists tightly. He had to keep telling himself that this was not the Shou Tucker that murdered his own wife, and then turned his child and dog into a monster. _No_, his internal voice argued. _But he could be. They're the same in basic principle. He has it in him to kill them both. _

_Everyone has it in them to kill,_ Edward argued back. The, naturally, he silenced the voices in his head; it is never a good sign when you start talking to yourself.

"S-s-sorry," Edward stammered, and shook himself to regain composure. "My name's Edward."

"Shou Tucker," he extended a hand. "My daughter's right, you don't have any shoes."

Edward laughed uncomfortably and extended a hand to _Nina_. "Hi _Nina_."

"How do you know my name, Mister?" she grinned. "Are you magic?"

Edward paused for a moment, at least she'd handed him a way out of that one, "Yeah. I do my own show on the street."

"I've never heard of such a thing around here," Tucker said, smiling sympathetically at the "street kid".

Edward's fists shook at his very voice. He really hated this guy and for good damn reason. This man was a murderer, just because he hadn't killed anyone yet didn't change that fact. _Sick bastard_.

"I've, honestly, not had any work in quite a while," Edward muttered.

"Mister! Mister!" _Nina _grinned. "Show us a trick!"

Edward rubbed his hands together and touched his sleeve behind his back, producing a fabric rose.

"Ooooohh, pretty," she stared, twirling one of her brown braids in her tiny fingers.

"Edward, are you looking for a place to stay?" Tucker asked.

"Big brother! Big brother!" _Nina _grinned. "Come stay at my house!"

Edward smiled sadly at her and then frowned, "I guess so. At least for the night. I didn't realise it was so cold out."

"Well, you seem like a good kid. I wouldn't want you to have to sleep out on the street." Tucker smiled. "Come stay with us tonight."

Edward hesitated and shivered slightly. Tucker was always a little creepy. There was a chance that this murdering bastard was different in this world. He might just be a good guy offering a lost kid a place to sleep. _Or maybe not._ Edward's inner voice of reason pushed. He ignored it, "Thank you so much. That would be great."

Tucker smiled and left money on the table, "Let's go then."

Edward nodded and _Nina_ grabbed his hand happily, "Come on big brother, I want you to meet Alexander!"

Edward touched his forehead dramatically, "Is Alexander your _dog_?"

_Nina_'s eyes went wide, "Yes! Big brother, you must be really, really magical."

"Yes Edward, very magical." Tucker mused, and smiled at Ed gratefully.

Ed smiled back uncomfortably and followed quietly, gently clinging to _Nina_'s small hand. They climbed together into the backseat of Tucker's small silver car. The entire ride was fairly quiet once _Nina_ fell asleep talking about Alexander, her head resting the window.

Edward leaned forward and rested his chin on his steepled hands, "So, Mr. Tucker..."

"Yes, Edward?" he smiled at him via the review mirror and Edward had to physically fight to keep from cringing away from that face. This man disgusted him.

"If you don't mind me asking, where's Nina's mother?"

The shock passed through Tucker's eyes and he stopped looking directly at Edward. That was all he needed, this man was about to lie to him.

"She left me," he laughed. "She couldn't stand living in such poor conditions, but the very next day I got a job for the government."

"That's awful. Poor Nina," Edward sighed. "What exactly do you do Mr. Tucker?"

"I'm a scientist for the military. Working to find ways to scientifically improve the state soldiers are in when they go off to war. It's rather secretive; some people are against it, so that's all I can really say."

"I understand," Edward muttered and rested his heads against the back of the seat and stared out at the lights whizzing by. So this world was at war too. It was certainly very different from his though. The technology was extremely advanced, but it seemed the people were the same. How different could _enhancing humans using science _befrom human transmutation?

Tucker pulled the car to a stop outside of a building similar to the one the Shou Tucker from Edward's world had lived in, if just a little smaller.

"The government keeps us well above the poverty line," Tucker said when he saw Edward looking at the house. Ed simply shrugged and watched as Tucker carried the sleeping _Nina _towards the house.

As soon as Edward entered the gate he was greeted by a large dog, who did not hesitate in reaching into his pant pocket and stealing his pocket watch.

"Damn it Alexander! He shouted and chased after the happy animal, musing that perhaps Alexander had been reincarnated on this side of the gate, memories intact.

After an epic battle for the only true physical hold he had on his home, Edward managed to retrieve the watch.

"Come on Edward," Tucker gestured towards the door. "You look exhausted."

Ed nodded, he'd barely thought about the pain his automail had been dealing to him recently, but with Tucker's words it all came rushing back with a vengeance. His shoulders sagged considerably and his eyelids began to close without his permission. This had been a very long day.

It turned out that Tucker had an extra room with too beds. The house really reminded him of the one back at central; Ed guessed that Tucker's decorating preferences must have been similar even if he was born at a different time than his world's Tucker.

Ed collapsed on the bed closest to the window and closed his eyes. He'd escaped police custody only to end up with a man he knew to be a murderer. Life really didn't seem to be getting any less complicated. As much as he hated to admit it, he wished Mustang was there to step in and deal with all this political mumbo-jumbo. Edward hated pulling his rank but he knew he always knew he could back home. One flash of that state-issued pocket watch and everyone stepped aside to let him about his business. Not here. He was just another kid here, granted a very powerful kid compared to the ones here. Especially if these people really didn't know how to use alchemy. He would never have been put in police custody if they knew who he was, or the rank he held in the military.

Edward allowed himself to drift into the darkness. He was too exhausted to dream, which he suspected was a good thing because the only thing he'd dream of was home, and his brother.

**TBC**

**Please review :) I'd love to hear suggestions and criticism. **


	14. Chapter 14: The Search

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Criminal Minds nor Fullmetal Alchemist. Which, by the way, makes me very, very sad.

**I'm sorry for my poor updating habits, but I they will probably not change. Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed. :) Criticism and ideas for future events in this story are always super helpful. I'm glad to have your input. Special thanks to Stungun Milly for pointing out my silly error in the last chapter, I don't know when I'll get around to fixing it but your help was much appreciated. :) I can't believe I've written 14 chapters and the story has barely begun, I guess that just means there is much, much more to look forward too. I personally can't wait to see where this story ends up. :P Now that I'm done rambling... enjoy!**

Chapter 14

Morgan sprinted down the street, ripping his phone out of his pocket forcefully in the process.

"Hey, Hotch," he breathed. "I'm in pursuit ...or, at least, I'm in ...likely pursuit."

"Where?"

"30th, headed north... On foot... A man said he saw him this way... a while ago." Morgan explained. "Can you send a car?"

"Yeah, Reid and Prentiss should be in the area." The line went dead. Morgan kept running. Eventually a sleek black jeep pulled up beside him and he jumped in behind Prentiss. Breathing heavily, he cursed, "I can't believe he just took off like that."

"Don't worry about that right now, it's not your fault." Prentiss said, staring out the window. "Focus on the problem at hand. We have to find him."

"Where did the man say he was headed?" Reid asked, his eyes never leaving the sidewalk.

"_Rosario's_," Morgan sighed. "Hopefully he's still there."

"Well, you have seen that kid eat?" Reid laughed. "We have time."

It seemed like forever before they pulled up in front of _Rosario's_, though it had only been a few minutes. Morgan didn't even wait for the vehicle to stop completely before he was running towards the restaurant. Reid and Prentiss waited until the car was completely parked and then followed him inside.

Morgan walked directly up to a waitress and began asking questions, "Hello, I'm Special Agent Morgan with the FBI's Behavioural Analysis unit." It was best to pull the big guns right away. "I'm looking for a blonde kid, about this tall." He waved his hand near his ribs. "He probably wasn't wearing any shoes either."

She nodded, "He came in here a little while ago and just stood by the door. I'm new here but I saw him start talking to some guy by the table. I don't know who. They left together."

"Is there anyone I can talk to that might?" he asked urgently.

She nodded again, "I can get the manager." Morgan waited extremely impatiently until she returned with a middle-aged man who wore the Manager nametag.

"Hello, you look like you're in a hurry so I'll be brief," the man said in a low voice. "The kid came in around fifteen minutes ago. He talked to a regular of mine and then they all left."

"Who was the regular?" Morgan asked.

"Shou Tucker and his daughter Nina," the man replied. "I can get you their contact information if it will help. They order out all the time."

Morgan nodded and took this new lead gratefully before turning to Reid and Prentiss who had arrived a few minutes earlier, "Let's go pay the Tucker's a little visit."

To Morgan it took far too long to get to the Tucker's house, but at least the drive gave him a chance to calm down. His anger had gone from the when-I-find-him-I'm-going-to-strangle-him level to a much less violent level. He growled something under his breath and Reid laughed, "Stop taking it so hard."

"Why aren't you angrier?" Morgan snapped. "He escaped from right under our noses. How could we possibly not have noticed?"

Reid shook his head slowly, "Morgan we messed up. I get it, but if we get too caught up in that and don't catch him it's not going to help anything."

Morgan grumbled and settled backwards in the seat.

When they finally arrived at the Tucker's home Prentiss refused to unlock the doors until the vehicle was in park for fear of Morgan bailing again. Reid laughed as he scowled at her. He knew as soon as they found Ed Morgan would be back to normal. It was odd for him to let his emotions take over and actually let someone get to him, it gave Reid the distinct impression that Morgan really cared about the kid.

They approached the house together and Morgan eyed it suspiciously. It was really impressive, but Edward has said that he didn't know anyone around here. He lied to them before, obviously, why not now? The thought made Morgan angry again. Reid rang the doorbell and it was several minutes before a middle aged man with an orange fringe of hair answered the door.

"You must be Mr. Tucker," Reid said calmly.

The man nodded, "And you are?"

"I'm Dr. Spencer Reid," he motioned to Prentiss and Morgan. "These are Special Agents Prentiss and Morgan."

Tucker smiled but still didn't step aside to let them inside, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes," Morgan stepped forward. "You were seen talking to a boy named Edward earlier this evening at Rosario's. He was seen by multiple witnesses leaving with you. We need to know where he is now."

"Not here," Tucker shrugged, the lie rolling easily off his lips. "I brought him home with me. I gave him some food and shoes and offered a place for him to sleep but he insisted on leaving." Tucker sighed. "I suppose he had something better to do. He's been gone for ten minutes now."

"Damn it," Morgan cursed and scowled.

"Wait a second, are you sure?" Prentiss asked, arching an eyebrow suspiciously. "Do you mind if we come in and have a look around?"

"As a matter of fact I do," Tucker said and stepped farther over the threshold of his home, as if he could prevent them from entering by blocking the doorway more. "My daughter just went to bed and I wouldn't want to wake her. Besides do you have a warrant?"

"No, sir," Reid said and smiled sadly. "We'll be in contact. Have a good night."

"First thing in the morning I'm going to get a warrant," Morgan said, forcefully the moment Tucker closed the front door.

"Unfortunately, we might have acted too hastily," Prentiss frowned. "This might be enough of a warning for him to pack up and book it out of town."

"Other than that, I'll go get the warrant," Reid said. "If you do and get too emotional they might take you off the case. They might be afraid that you've become too emotionally involved. Be careful what you say around Hotch too."

Morgan appeared lost in thought for a moment than nodded, "I will. Thanks."

Reid smiled and nodded before turning to Prentiss, "Is there anything else we can do?"

"You're the genius," she grumbled and Reid knew she was at a complete loss too. No one had expected Ed to up and run, even after he'd told them he had to leave. Reid seriously wondered what Ed thought he was going to do, if he was thinking at all. It was quite a challenge to hide from the FBI; a kid with no shoes wasn't going to last long against them by himself. If he has found an ally in Shou tucker than maybe the FBI was in for a little more of a challenge. Another thing that didn't make sense occurred to Reid, why would someone like Tucker, with a daughter and a huge house, risk all that to help Edward. Was it some kind of sick thrill-seeking mission? Reid let his forehead fall against the window.

"What are you thinking about, kid?" Morgan asked and touched Reid's shoulder.

"I'm just wondering what Tucker's getting out of all this. Maybe he's not as normal as he seems. Maybe there's something more sinister to this guy than we have assumed."

**TBC... I've got nothing to say... do you? ;P *points to green button***


	15. Chapter 15: A Day with a Ghost

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Criminal Minds nor Fullmetal Alchemist. Which, by the way, makes me very, very sad.

**Enter, Little-Miss-Never-Ever-Updates. Sorry for the long wait ya'll. School has been absolutely crrraaazzzyyyy and the fact that I'm finally updating doesn't mean it's become any less hectic. :P I'll try to update whenever I can, angry personal messages help, or at least they have previously. And I feel this needs to be said, YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST REVIEWERS/READERS OUT THERE. :D I'm really glad so many people like this story, and keep coming back for more. I'll try to get more up in the next few days. Please enjoy. :)**

Chapter 15

Ed woke slowly; he didn't want to open his eyes. His nose resisted slightly as he drew a breath and his lungs were uncomfortably congested. He simply ignored these things and sat up; he didn't have time to worry about catching a silly little cold. He started when he noticed Tucker seated on a chair beside him, a book open on his lap.

"Why the hell were you watching me sleep?!"

Tucker ignored the accusation, "Edward, we need to talk."

Ed sat back uncomfortably, "About what?"

"The police came to my door last night." he explained. "They were looking for you."

Ed sighed, "Yeah, I ran away."

"From what?" Tucker pressed.

"Those idiots. I'm sorry you had to cover for me, but I'll be out of your hair now. Sorry." Ed stumbled over his words slightly and drew a deep breath. "I'll leave right now."

"Stay for breakfast. I'll go to the store and get some pancake mix and make you and Nina some." he smiled and disappeared out the door before Ed could say a word. Ed made his way down the stairs once he was sure Tucker was gone. _Nina_ was sitting quietly at the table coloring.

"Hey," Ed said quietly. "What'cha doing?"

"Making a picture for Mommy," _Nina_ grinned up at him and reached out for a crayon. That's when Ed saw it; the rash of red pinpricks, her inner elbow was like the arm of a drug addict.

"_Nina_, what's that?" he asked.

_Nina_ blushed and pulled at her sleeve, "Daddy gives me needles to help with his work. But don't tell. It's a secret."

Bile rose at the back of Edward's throat and he swallowed hard, "_Nina_... does it hurt?"

She shrugged but her eyes were drawn to the floor, "Uh-huh."

The next words nearly choked him, "_Nina_, where's your Mommy?"

_Nina's _small sweet features seemed to collapse slightly at the question, "Daddy said Mommy couldn't stand being poor so she left us to go live with her parents. She called him a _second rate father and a useless, jobless idiot_." _Nina_ sighed.

Edward promptly turned on his heel and bolted from the room. He slammed the bathroom door behind him and clung to the rim of the sink with both hands, fearing he might collapse.

Why was this happening?

What was he going to do?

He had to help her, but how?

Who would believe him? Morgan? Reid?

He's run from them; he couldn't just walk back and tell them about this. They'd lock him up and no one would help _Nina_. That bastard was using her like a test subject. The thought caused a permanent cold sickly feeling to settle in Edward's stomach. And her mother, who knew what that son of a bitch had done to her. Edward knew for a fact that she hadn't left of her own free will. She was probably dead.

Ed splashed his face with cool water and sank back against the wall. A hard knock came at the door and he flinched before regaining composure.

"Edward, are you ok in there?" It was Tucker's voice.

Ed gathered himself up and glanced at the dishevelled, blonde, boy with the waxy complexion, in the mirror. He sighed and opened the door to face Tucker, once again. "I'm fine."

"You don't look well," Tucker's face clouded with a faux concern, or maybe something else, Edward couldn't tell.

" 'm fine." Ed murmured and pushed past Tucker into the kitchen.

Edward sat in silence beside _Nina_ while Tucker prepared breakfast. He wanted to run; to get the hell away from that bastard, but he couldn't leave her. He couldn't fail her, not _again_. He stared down at his hands and winced slightly as another shock ran from his automail into his body.

Much too soon, Tucker brought their meal to the table and took the seat across from Edward.

"Edward, I know you want to be on your way, but you don't look very well. Why don't you stay here and watch over Nina for awhile, while I work. My deadline is in a few days and I have a lot to do. I could pay you if you'd like." Tucker said, calmly.

Edward didn't want to stay but the opportunity to keep _Nina_ safe was too much to pass up. It would be very hard for Tucker to use his own daughter as an experiment if Edward was there to keep her out of harm's way.

"That would be great," Edward said quietly.

"Great!" Tucker exclaimed and stood from the table. "I must get to work. My lab is in the basement so just call down if you need anything." He motioned to an intercom beside the door to the basement.

"Sure," Edward muttered and cleared the table as Tucker slipped away.

"Come on _Nina_," Ed said. "Do you want to go play outside?"

_Nina_ grinned up at him, "But big brother! It's raining!"

"Oh," Ed sighed. "Then what do you want to do?"

"Play with Alexander!" she jumped down from her chair and ran off. Ed followed slowly; it was getting harder and harder to ignore the pain his automail was causing him.

Alexander was not what he had expected. The Alexander he had known in central was big enough to take down the small alchemist and smother him easily; this Alexander was nothing more than a puppy. Ed couldn't help but notice that the huge paws hinted that this Alexander had the potential to live up to the first. _Nina _gathered the small bundle of energy in her arms and Ed knelt down to let his flesh hand run over the wriggling puppy's head. He didn't trust his automail hand to do any fine-tuned tasks; it was acting in a far too unpredictable manner. It would be far too easy to accidentally break _Nina's_ arm or injure the small furry creature if the mechanics malfunctioned. _Nina_ giggled as the small Alexander turned and pounced on her, licking her face with a large, wet, tongue. Ed laughed slightly himself as the little ball of fur tried to pry Ed's pocket watch out of his pocket, just as the Alexander from his world would have. Things really didn't change so easily, not even after being put through the gate.

The day went by quickly, and Tucker made no appearances; a blessing in Edward's opinion. Edward even spent a couple of hours making a batch of stew; while Nina watched the technology she called a TV. Edward had only ever helped his mother make stew once, but he had learned quickly from books when he had to cook for himself. After all, they say alchemy began in the kitchen. A single batch of stew could feed him a few days, while he and Al were holed up in an apartment in central, after all, Al didn't eat. His heart felt odd when he thought of Al. Like someone was pressing on it, trying to make it stop beating, it almost _hurt_. He couldn't help but wonder, once again, if Alphonse had made it back from the gate. Was his body back in the world of the living or still suspended; Al's soul still clinging to that cold dead armour? Ed let out a heavy sigh.

"Big brother," _Nina_ tugged on his shirt and he smiled gently down at her. "Why are you crying?"

Anything Ed was about to say caught in his throat and his gloved hand moved up to touch his wet cheek. Quickly, and forcefully he wiped at his tear-stained face, "I was cutting onions for the stew. They sometimes make your eyes water."

_Nina_ didn't look like she was exactly convinced by that second-rate explanation, but she sat down at the table anyway, "I'm hungry." Alexander wined beside her. "And so is Alexander."

Edward smiled slightly, "Well, good thing. I just finished making some stew."

_Nina_ made a face but took her bowl dutifully. Edward gave Alexander some dog food and then sat down with a healthy helping of stew for himself. The broth felt good on his throat and, he had to admit, he'd done a rather nice job this time. He couldn't count the batches of stew that had been disposed of in the past; being burnt, or just plain gross. He had many times resorted to transmuting some bread from grass but it never tasted quite right.

After diner he helped _Nina_, as best he could, to get ready for bed, and then tucked her into her tiny bed. Alexander hopped up on the bed beside her and curled up into a small furry ball. Ed smiled, "Goodnight Nina. Goodnight Alexander."

"Big brother, you have to tell us a story!" _Nina_ yawned. Ed knew she'd be out like a light in a few minutes but he began a story he knew very well nonetheless, "Once upon a time, there was a very powerful alchemist with the name Fullmetal. He had a brother, his name was Al—"

"What's an alchemist?" Nina was looking at him, curiosity filling every feature.

"A scientist, who can change the composition of matter," Ed shook his head. "They can make something into something different."

_Nina_ grinned, intrigued, "Like magic!" She stared at him intently so he continued with his story, "One day the brothers took a trip to a city named Lior..." Edward relived his and Al's adventures in Lior, for _Nina_, leaving out anything he thought might scare her. Soon she was fast asleep and Edward could barely keep his own eyes open. He stumbled into the Tucker's guest room and was asleep in minutes.

Around, what Ed thought to be, midnight he heard a noise from the room next door. He thought nothing of it until he woke the next morning. He yawned and rubbed at his eyes with his left hand. It took his a few minutes to fully remember where he was, but when he did he bolted from his room into _Nina_'s. She wasn't there. He tried to calm his ragged breathing; she could just be getting breakfast or going to the bathroom, he tried to reason with himself.

Still, Edward couldn't fight the feeling of dread or the sick, cold feeling that had found a place in his stomach once again. He took off as fast as he could towards the stairs, and then took on the staircase, three stairs at a time. He ripped through the house, screaming _Nina_'s name, he wouldn't have been surprised if the neighbours called the police, but he didn't care.

Let them come. Let them catch the bastard. If he done anything to Nina... Edward would not hesitate to kill him this time.

Finally, he skidded to a halt before that door. The door he had a sickening sense, lead to a sinister laboratory. He reached for the door handle, his breath coming in gasps. Maybe he was just getting sick, or maybe the absolute terror over what he might find was fighting for control over his lungs. The handle refused to turn in his sweaty palms.

"What are you doing, Edward?" the voice that came from behind him was low and throaty and he knew without turning around that he was about to face Shou Tucker. Ed swallowed hard and turned, "Looking for _Nina_. Have you seen her?"

**CLIFFHANGER. So please, please, review. :) **


	16. Chapter 16: Arrest

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Criminal Minds nor Fullmetal Alchemist. Which, by the way, makes me very, very sad.

**I'm a complete terror. I'm so sorry that I update so irregularly, and then I don't give you very long chapters. :( This chapter is not very exciting or very well written but the writers block monster is holding me hostage. I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway. **

**Chapter 16**

Morgan stretched, yawning as he walked into the BAU, it was early, the sun had yet to rise, but he wasn't getting any sleep at home. At least at the BAU he could be of some use. Hotch was already in his office. Morgan leaned against the doorframe and knocked lightly on the open door.

"Morgan," Hotch's greeting was formal, but Morgan was used to it. Hotch was just that kind of person, loyal, but damn strict about personal boundaries. They were friends, but they were a team first.

"Hey, Hotch," Morgan's own voice seemed to make a terrible racket in the absolutely silent office. For a moment all he hear was the shuffling of Hotch's papers, then the silence again. He made his way into the office slowly and sank down in the chair facing Hotch's desk. The chair was comfortable and he felt slightly drowsy when he finally relaxed into it.

"Is there something you'd like to talk to me about?" Hotch asked, his voice not changing from his monosyllable tone.

Morgan nodded, "It's Edward. When we find him... what will happen to him?"

"You know full well what will happen to him." Hotch's frown deepened. "Morgan, please don't do this, he's considered a criminal by the state now. The law dictates that he will be held in police custody. Not yours."

"So, you're going to stick him in a jail cell?"Morgan ran a hand over his face. "He isn't well. There could be something wrong with his mind that's making him do these things. He said he doesn't remember what happened to bring him to that alley in the first place."

"Or may he's been playing you," Hotch retorted. Morgan could tell he was getting annoyed.

"How can you say that? He helped us solve the case." Morgan clenched his teeth and tried to keep his voice as even as possible.

"He knew the unsub. There is no way for us to know that they weren't sending each other signals while Ed _interrogated_ Barry. Maybe he's an accomplice."

"You're reaching. The profile says the killer works _alone_. Ed's just a kid." Morgan snapped.

"Maybe he was the bait." Hotch said, simply, calmly. His unemotional response only angered Morgan. He crossed his arms and huffed, it was childish, but he knew Hotch was wrong. Edward was not a killer, and he wouldn't work with a killer.

"If we find him, he will be locked up and probably put to trial," Hotch said, turning back to his paperwork.

Morgan narrowed his eyes and stalked towards the door, "_When_ we find him, I am going to fight you every step of the way. That kid is innocent and we'll get him a psych evaluation to prove it."

Hotch didn't argue. Maybe he'd been trying to get riled up so he knew someone was trying to defend the kid even if he couldn't because of some bureaucratic crap. Morgan didn't care. He left the office and nearly walked into JJ.

"I'm having trouble getting a warrant," she sighed. "Apparently this Shou Tucker is a employee of the government and he's covered from every angle. This might take a while."

"We don't have _awhile_," Morgan nearly growled.

JJ shook her head and walked past him into the office. Morgan tried to preoccupy himself with paperwork until Reid arrived.

Reid looked uncomfortable, maybe he hadn't slept well either, or maybe he was just worried about how all of this was going to pan out.

Reid made his way over to Morgan and sat down, "Warrant?"

Morgan shook his head. JJ appeared beside them, panting, "I just got a phone call from the police chief. The neighbours of Shou Tucker just called the police. There was a racket from inside the house early this morning. They're waiting on us to go in."

"No warrant required?" Morgan asked, a smile spreading across his face.

"Nope."

"Why are we still here?" Reid asked and ran to get Hotch.

By the time they arrived at the scene the house was surrounded.

"Who all is inside?" Hotch asked the first officer they saw.

"Shou Tucker, Nina Tucker, and an unknown young boy; seen through the window when we first arrived. No one saw the little girl."

"That's got to be Edward," Morgan said, trying hard not to smile.

Reid nodded, "Weapons?"

"Not that we've seen." The officer replied and ran a gloved hand though his hair. "I don't know the details, but something not good is going on in there. I can feel it."

Reid and Morgan exchanged glances, "Let's get in there."

"Vests," Hotch said and tossed each of them a bullet proof vest. Each drew their guns and moved towards the door with two officers. The door wasn't locked.

They progressed slowly, peering around corners. Morgan and Reid followed behind the officers, watching them communicate with hand signals. They made their way towards the kitchen, where the suspects had been spotted. Reid glanced worried at Morgan when he caught the scent of what he thought might be blood.

"Put your hands where we can see them," one of the officers demanded. Edward turned to face them. His blonde hair had come loose from its braid and hung around his face hiding his eyes. Blood was splattered on his face, his mouth slack.

"Edward," Reid muttered, his eyes moved from the young teens face down his body. His shirt was stained red and his fists were blood-soaked, a mixture of his own blood and someone else's. The teen stood still, his head bowed, his fists clenched. His entire body slowly began to shake, but somehow, he maintained his composure.

Morgan turned to look at Shou Tucker. He was on the floor. Blood pooled around his head, his face smashed up. Morgan could hardly believe it was the Shou Tucker he had seen last night. His nose was shoved backwards, sticking out from his face at an unnatural angle. Blood had already begun to pool beneath his eyes, leaving them swollen and discoloured. He was unconscious – or dead. Morgan reached for his radio, "We're going to need medical assistance in here. Now."

After checking that Edward had no weapons one of the officers pushed him up against the table and cuffed his hands. Edward didn't say a word, he didn't resist. He refused to look at anything but the ground.

"Edward, why?" Reid asked Ed as they reached the police car.

His eyes flickered up for a fraction of a second, his lips trembling, and his eyes so full of pain that Reid physically felt it. Edward looked back at the ground and an officer shoved him into the car, his head slammed against the metal frame of the car. Edward didn't even wince; he just took it like he truly believed he deserved it.

Morgan hadn't left the house yet. He wanted to go with Reid and Edward, but there was a girl in this house that they'd yet to locate and Tucker looked like he wasn't doing so well.

Morgan crouched down beside him and felt for a pulse, his heartbeat was rapid but steady. His eyes fluttered open and a delirious smirk spread across his face, "I did it."

"Did what?" Morgan asked, motioning for another officer.

"I did it. I found the formula," he his smile widened. "Now I'll be able to stay here. It was all for the research."

Morgan could tell this man was not all there mentally, his giddy expression, even though his nose was so full of blood that he couldn't breathe though it was creepy, to say the least. One of the paramedics hushed him and began to prepare him for transport.

"Wait. Mr. Tucker, where's your daughter?"

Tucker lifted his hand and let it backwards against the door he was slumped against, "Downstairs."

**TBC**

**Please review. :) Thanks for reading. **


	17. Chapter 17: Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Criminal Minds nor Fullmetal Alchemist. Which, by the way, makes me very, very sad.

**As always, sorry for the wait. :P Thanks so much for all the reviews! I'm so glad that you guys are still enjoying this story, it has a long way to go. I'm sorry for the abundance of angst in this chapter, I might have gone overboard... but I'm sure Ed will be back to his sarcastic self soon enough. :) Enjoy.**

**Chapter 17**

Edward didn't speak in the car, even with Reid questioning him.

"Edward, I don't understand. We know you didn't kill that woman, but why would you attack that man, especially when he was trying to help you?"

Edward looked up at him, his face pale, his eyes red with tears unshed. Within seconds his gaze returned to his lap, and his flexing his right hand.

"Come on Edward. We can't help you if you refuse to talk to us." Reid urged. Edward simply ignored him. There was nothing he could say, nothing he could do to make this right. The first time he didn't see it coming. _Nina_ had been killed, but it wasn't his fault. It had hurt, it had changed him, but he was not to blame. This time. This time everything was different. He knew what Tucker was capable of and yet, he didn't do a thing to stop it. This time everything was his fault, and in the end he didn't have the _guts_ to finish the job this time either. He just stopped. If he'd hit Tucker a couple more times he would have been dead and _Nina_ would have been avenged. _Both_ _Nina's_. But something had stopped him. Something stupid. He remembered killing Greed. The way his face contorted in the agony of death haunted Ed and he just didn't want to have to kill someone and see that again. He knew it would tear him apart. He wasn't a murderer.

Morgan waited until JJ had left with Tucker in the ambulance before he followed the other officers into the basement. It was certainly no ordinary basement. Every surface seemed to gleam in the phosphorescent lights. There were test tubes, beakers full of unknown chemicals, and glass testing structures that kept everything pristine. However, the room didn't smell clean. There were animals in cages at the back of the lab. All were howling terribly and all of them were deformed. Their stench filled the room and in the lights their eyes seemed to glow red. Morgan couldn't help but cringe away from the creatures, some animal rights group was going to have a hay-day with this place. There was something else to the sense of that room, death. It wasn't something he could physically smell, or touch. It was something he felt, it clung to the air and drown out everything else for a moment.

A police officer dragged Edward out of the car by his left shoulder, his fingers digging painfully into his aching flesh. The military was always so cruel to anyone who they thought had wronged them, but Edward didn't really care. Ed was glad he'd never have to face his own countries military again, not if he was going to be put to death here. The police officer pushed him forward harshly and Edward stumbled. Reid glared at him and stepped between them, "I'll take it from here. Thanks for your help."

The police officer glared at Edward one last time before he stalked off. Edward followed Reid with his head bowed. He wasn't taken to interrogation this time; he was taken directly to a cell. His hands were uncuffed and he sank back against the concrete seat. The freezing cold seeped into his body from the stone and he began to shake, all alone in that tiny cell. Edward could do nothing as shocks filtered into his body from his automail. All he could do was close his eyes and try to sleep away the pain.

The dream came on slowly, it started simply enough, he was asleep in the bed he had slept in at Tucker's. Then the search for _Nina_ began. He met Tucker by the door and when he asked about _Nina,_ Tucker only smiled a cruel smile, "I've finally done it."

His eyes were crazy, the eyes of a murderer. Ed raced down the stairs, the laboratory was ominous in the cool lights and the smell of caged animals struck him hard in the face. She was curled up on the floor to the left of the stairs, so small she was hardly noticeable, and so peaceful looking that she could have been sleeping. Ed ran his hand through his hair and crouched down beside her.

"_Nina_?" His flesh left hand grasped her thin young shoulder, and he winced. There was no life in that body, her chest no longer rose and fell with her breath and her heart no longer pumped life throughout her small body. He pulled her towards him, onto his lap; her small delicate features were lax, soft in the peace of death. Before it ever registered Edward howled in pain, throwing his head back, how could he have let her die again. How long had she laid there on the cold floor, alone. Had she died alone? Had that monster watched? If his research was such a success than why was she _dead_? Ed fell backward, still clinging to _Nina_, his body collapsing in on itself. His entire frame shook with the sheer force of his sobs, but no tears would come. He knew what he had to do. He had to _kill_ Shou Tucker, he had to avenge _Nina_. He left Nina on the floor, his sweater draped over her small figure, leaving him in a flannel shirt of Tucker's. He made it up the steep stairs in less than three strides.

Shou Tucker was waiting at the open door. Edward slammed the door behind him and grabbed Tucker by the front of his shirt. In one swift movement he threw the fully grown man backwards against the door. His head swung and smacked the hard wood with a sickening crack and he slid into a slumped position against the door. Edward pounced on him, completely unaware of himself now. It felt as if he was watching himself from somewhere above him. He had no control over his actions, he couldn't stop if he wanted too, but he didn't, so it didn't matter. His fists slammed into Tucker's face, stomach, and chest over and over until blood red was all Edward saw. His knuckles bled profusely, but he didn't stop. Tucker's blood splattered Edward's face, but it barely registered until the last minute. It was like Edward slammed back into his body, suddenly, and with enough force to bring him out of his blood rage, he stumbled away from Tucker, panting. All he had to do was hit him a few more times and it would all be over. Tucker would never hurt anyone, ever again. But he couldn't do it. He couldn't kill someone, not again. He couldn't end a life; if he did he would be no better than Tucker. Destroying lives doesn't bring lives back.

Edward woke with a start. The pain was worse, and his entire body was drenched in sweat, yet he was shaking like he was sitting in a snow bank. With trembling arms he pushed himself into a sitting position on the bench. Rossi was standing at the cell bars.

"I'm here to take you back to interrogation." He said as the guard unlocked the cell door.

A slight cough escaped Edward's lips in response. He did nothing as the guard pulled him up from the concrete bench and cuffed him. Rossi watched with something not completely unlike pity in his eyes. Edward did a double take but the next time he looked at Rossi's face it was void of emotion. He had been kidding himself, these people didn't care. They'd kill him the first chance they got, just like the military for which he was a dog. At least here he wasn't likely to become an experiment in some lab, his humanity being stolen as they bound him to an animal. Edward shook his head hard, as if he could somehow shake that morbid thought away. The walk seemed long with Rossi's hand resting on his left shoulder, guiding him through the halls. He was moving too slowly for Rossi's liking and the older man had a tendency of pushing him forward a little too hard when he grew impatient with Edward's pace.

When Edward was finally pushed into the interrogation room and cuffed to the table. Edward didn't even bother to look up at the two-way mirror. It didn't matter anymore that he knew they were watching him, it was all over. He let his head fall down onto the cool table, but it did nothing to quell his fever. He wanted to go back, to go back to that house and bring Nina back. He knew, deep down, that he couldn't do it, but he could try. She deserved to live. The equivalent exchange would probably take all of him this time, or at least the rest of his limbs.

"Why did you attack Mr, Tucker, Edward?" Rossi asked after some time. Edward didn't lift his head, "Spare me the lecture. He killed his own daughter."

"See we'd like to believe you Ed, but your track record isn't helping you. We have no reason to believe that you didn't kill Nina and then attack Mr. Tucker." Rossi explained carelessly, as if it didn't matter either way.

Edward glared at him, "I would never, ever hurt her... But this _is_ my fault, so do what you will."

"If you didn't hurt Nina than how is it your fault that she's dead?" Rossi asked, noting that the very name of the little girl made Edward's eyes flash with agony, like he was trying to repress her memory and every time Rossi mentioned her he dragged the memory back to the surface.

Edward stared down at the table, his eyes locking securely on the dull steel. He shuddered and closed his eyes, "I knew what Tucker was capable of and I still couldn't protect her," Edward's voice was so quiet that Rossi had to lean in to hear him.

"Did you know Mr. Tucker before yesterday?"

Edward knew that was a question that could get him in trouble. If he told then he had known Tucker for a long time and this Tucker told them otherwise than Edward knew they'd never believe him again.

"Edward?" Rossi brought Edward out of his thoughts.

"I haven't known him long. But I knew someone just like him. I knew what he could do and I didn't stop him. I couldn't save her again."

"Again?"

Edward just shook his head, he had to learn to watch his mouth. "Why don't you just kill me? That's what this military does too, isn't it? You think I broke your laws, so you'll end my life."

_Before I can get back to my brother. _Edward shook his head. He had to find Al. He couldn't die now and let his brother spend the rest of his life alone, wondering if he was alive or dead.

"That's not how we do things here. You'll undergo investigation, if you're found guilty then you will be put to trial and sentenced to jail time." Rossi explained.

"I can't imagine death and jail being very different." Edward muttered, but he couldn't hide his relief. He'd seen jails back in central, and he knew that criminals were treated worse than military dogs. However, as long as he was alive all wasn't lost. He could still escape and find Alphonse.

Edward slammed his right fist down on the table, leaving a significant dent at which Rossi gaped. Edward looked up; his eyes full of that determination that Rossi had seen when he'd first met him. "I did not kill Nina Tucker, I am innocent." Edward couldn't fight the feeling that what he said was a lie. Though he had not physically killed Nina he was still partially at fault for her death. If he had acted a little sooner then she would have survived, but it was too late now, he had to keep living for Alphonse.

"W-why don't you tell me your side of the story?" Rossi quickly recovered and sat down across from Edward. How had he dented the steel table like that? Was that even possible?

**TBC Thanks so much for reading. Sorry for Ed's depressing-ness in this one. I'm sure he'll be back to his old self in no time. :P Please review because reviews are as addictive as cookies. **


	18. Chapter 18: 111 Years Old

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Criminal Minds nor Fullmetal Alchemist.

**I tried to make this one a little longer and take into account all the awesome suggestions from reviewers. :) Don't worry there will be some discoveries made about Ed's "physical state" very soon. Though not in this chapter. :P Thanks so much for reading this story. I'm so glad you all like it. I'm thinking of starting a "short" Parental!Roy story soon, I say "short" hesitantly because Ed will be in it and I'm afraid he might come crush me with his super alchemy powers... but also because I tend to drag things out if I really like writing them... not that it shows because my chapters are so short... :S haha. Anyway, be on the lookout for that one, though it might be while. ;) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 18**

Reid let his forehead fall against the cool two-way glass, "At least he's talking now."

Morgan nodded, "He does look kinda sickly though. Once this gets cleared up he's going to need to get checked out."

Reid nodded and turned away from the glass, "What do you think will happen to him?"

"I have no idea. If he hadn't run away everything would be fine." Morgan grumbled.

Rossi proceeded with the interrogation, "Just tell me what happened, in your own words."

Ed put his head back down on the table and began, "I ran away from Agent Morgan's apartment and found my way to a restaurant. Tucker took me in and I looked after his daughter for awhile. This morning I woke up and something felt off. I went downstairs and searched for Nina, but she wasn't anywhere so I confronted Tucker. She was downstairs, dead. So I beat the shit out of him. That bastard deserves to die... but I couldn't do it... not even after he..." Ed trailed off.

Rossi nodded and leaned back in his chair, "Tucker will have to be interviewed next."

Ed didn't lift his head when he heard the door open and Reid entered. Rossi watched carefully as the young genius crouched next to Ed's slumped frame.

"Edward?"

Ed mumbled something under his breath.

"How are you feeling?"

Ed turned his head so that his cheek was pressed into the cold metal but he could still glare sufficiently at Reid, "How do you think I feel?" his words came out in an annoyed growl.

Reid frowned as he watched Edward being escorted back to his cell. The whole process was worrying. He'd never seen Edward "healthy" so it was hard to tell but the way the teen moved looked excruciating. He had to wonder what he could do to make things even a bit better for him. He had work to do but when he did finally make his way to Edward's cell, the young boy was laying on his stomach on the concrete bench, his right arm hanging off the side, his fingers resting limply on the ground. Reid almost laughed at his interesting new position.

The guard suddenly spoke up from beside him, "He whimpers in his sleep, talks sometimes too. Could be that he has a fever, could be that he's been through some tough times. But I don't like how he sounds, just don't seem right for a kid to be in that kind of pain."

The guard had a deep voice, reminiscent of a southern accent that had faded over time in the city. Reid nodded at him, agreeing without even having to think about it.

"What does he say?"

The man lips pressed into a hard line, " Stick around, you'll hear it soon enough. Always wakes up right after."

Reid turned his eyes to Ed's still figure. The teen's fingers began to twitch, an attempt at grabbing something that wasn't really there at all.

"_You can't take him. He's my only brother..."_ Edward startled awake, quickly sitting up and burying his head in the palm of his hand. "Damn it."

"Open the door," Reid's voice demanded. Edward was about to make a nasty remark about being a prisoner when the guard swung the door open.

"Ed, you're pale." Reid whispered as he dropped to his haunches in front of the young teen.

Ed shrugged and pulled his legs up onto the bench, resting his chin on them indignantly.

"I worried that that cut might have become infected, you look flushed." Reid explained and attempted to touch Ed's exposed cheek. Ed flinched away quickly, nearly banging his head on the wall.

Reid's face scrunched up in concern and he straightened up. Ed's eyes were slightly glassy with fever, the intense stare that he usually held was only half there, the golden orbs dulled to a very light, murky brown. Reid shot a worried glance at the guard.

"Ed, I think we need to escort you to a doctor. Or bring someone here. It wouldn't be the first time we did interviews in the hospital. You really don't look very well." Reid lightly touched the teen's right shoulder, but the touch didn't even seem to register. Or if it did, Ed didn't look up at him.

"I'm going to call Hotch," Reid slipped a cell phone out of his pocket and watched silently as Ed struggled to his feet.

"Hotch, it's Reid, I think we need to take Edward to see a doctor, he has a fever. Has for a while." Reid nodded, agreeing with something Edward couldn't hear Hotch say.

"Right... right... right," Reid muttered. "We'll be waiting. Send Hotch too, if he's free. Thanks, bye."

"Why didn't you mention that you were feeling under the weather?" he turned on Ed.

"Doesn't matter," Ed murmured his voice a little more nasally than before.

Edward knew that the sooner this new ordeal was over with the sooner he could make a plan of escape. And he could plan this time, his last attempt had failed because _he _had failed to plan ahead. It was a half-assed attempt at an escape and Ed knew it. Edward moved slowly towards the door, Reid following closely behind him.

Reid turned to the guard, "He's sending another officer to keep an eye on him while my colleague and I transport him. He said he'd call ahead for us and get everything set up."

Ed knew by set up he meant that he'd meet the doctor in an isolated room where he wasn't likely to hurt anyone. The car ride was short, but it was long enough for Edward to fall asleep against his cuffed hands. When he woke the car was stopped and his left hand was numb and tingling. He wished they would take the cuffs off so he could stretch. The weather outside was miserable, so cold that the rain was beginning to turn to sleet, the flesh were Edward's flesh met the ports ached terribly from the cold of the metal as he stepped out of the car. He limped uncomfortably, and slightly wished the weather would warm up a little. The colder it got the more his ports ached.

Despite Hotch calling ahead, the hospital was still not prepared for Edward. They would have to wait in the waiting room until a bed became available. For what Ed knew with his experience in hospitals – he had a lot of it— that could be hours.

"We can have him sitting in the waiting room cuffed. It might cause someone to panic." The young officer that had driven them said.

"We could wait in the car—" Morgan began.

"No!" Ed said a little too forcefully. Morgan arched an eyebrow and Ed guessed his opinion did not matter very much here. His ports ached enough just because of the weather, he preferred not to have to sit out in the cold where the pain would only grow worse.

"Ed, what's wrong with the car?" Reid asked, curious.

"Nothing," Ed muttered, not meeting Reid's eyes. "Just cold."

Reid frowned, turning to speak to Morgan so Ed could not hear them, "Even when we were inside, and he could not have known what the weather was like outside, his heath grew worse. I think its best we go inside."

"But the cuffs..." Morgan said uncertainly.

"Can be removed," Reid turned. "Right, Ed? You will behave if we remove the cuffs?"

Ed nodded, not really in much of a position to argue, not that he would have. In hindsight it really was a stupid question. He could get out of the cuffs easily enough, he could escape right now if he wanted, but he wouldn't get far without money or a jacket. He needed more time to plan, to get some cash and figure a way to get back to his brother. He really wished there was a library around. He sighed and turned so they could unlock the cuffs.

"Behave," Morgan warned, and they moved inside.

Inside the waiting room wasn't much better than outside. The seats were all full except for a couple by the door. Sitting near the door was just as cold as being outside with the door opening and closing regularly. Ed, at least, was thankful for his hands being free. He could massage his ports, trying feebly to chase away the aches. It felt like he was holding onto a metal pillar in the winter, his bones ached and his skin felt as if it had been bitten by the cold. He growled slightly at the thought of a stranger wanting to examine him. He didn't need a doctor, he needed Winry. He was desperately frightened that all this pain from his automail was a sign of rejection. What would he do if something like that happened? Lose it, probably. He winced slightly as his less gentle, metals fingers dug too hard into the flesh above his leg port. Reid arched an eyebrow at him, "Ed, what are you doing?"

"I'm sore," he muttered. Not really wanting the young doctors' pity. It was part of the reason he didn't tell him about the automail at all, it was an advantages, sure, the less the enemy knew the better, but he didn't want to face "the look". It always happened when someone found out that he was missing limbs. Their faces contorted with pity and Ed hated it. He didn't need their sympathy. He continued to rhythmically knead the flesh around his ports.

Moran quickly brought over a form and pen, and handed it to Edward, "You need to fill this out."

Ed scowled at the form and yanked off his left glove with his teeth, his right hand was in no shape for such fine tasks. He scribbled in the information he could account for, _name, sex..._ and shoved the form back at Morgan.

"Come on, kid, don't half-ass it." He tried to hand the sheet back to Ed but Ed crossed his arms defiantly. "That's all I know."

Morgan's eyebrows pulled together, towards his nose, "Let me give you a hand then."

Ed rolled his eyes, he didn't care what Morgan did, and he was about to tell him when the man started "helping" him.

"_Medical Number?_"

"Don't have one."

Morgan looked doubtful but didn't argue, quickly scrawling an _N/A_ in that area.

"_Date_..." he could answer that one himself, muttering it aloud as he wrote. Ed's eyes widened slightly. That explained a lot. He was in the freaking _future_, not even in his own world, and in _The. Freaking. Future_. He scowled.

"_Date of Birth?_" Morgan continued, barely pausing at Ed's scowl.

_February 3__rd__, 1899_.

"Uh..." Ed's brow scrunched slightly, thinking of what to say. If it was really 2010, like Morgan claimed then Ed would be 111 years old in this world. That is, had he been from this world at all. Saying something like that would end him up in the loony bin, a nice padded cell for all this trouble.

"February 3rd," Ed finally said, though somewhat uncertainly, it wasn't exactly a lie.

"Year?" Morgan asked and Ed made a face, quickly calculating when he would have had to have been born to be sixteen in this world.

"...1994."'

Morgan's lips pressed in a firm line, "Do you want to fill out the symptoms section on your own?"

Ed shrugged, "Not really."

Morgan rolled his eyes and scribbled down things like, "dizzy, fever, and pain".

"Last but certainly not least," Morgan announced. "When was the last time you were in the hospital?"

Edward considered it for a moment, quickly deciding that automail tune-ups didn't really count, "Possibly... my sixteenth birthday...?"

"Possibly?" Reid asked, laughing uncomfortably. "How'd that happen?"

"Got mixed up in some stuff." Ed muttered, not caring to share one of his painful memories. He hadn't been able to sacrifice those people, those prisoners, for Al. In comparison to Al those others should have meant nothing, but he couldn't do it, not while his brother watched him. His stupid conscience got in the way. He let his head bow, his hands moving without him consciously telling them too, massaging his aching ports. His choppy bangs fell over his eyes and he let himself zone out, away from the pain, back into his mind, where _Al_ was.

He barely heard Reid mutter, "Not the best way to spend your birthday."

**TBC **

**Thanks for reading, again. :) Please review, it makes for a happy author. :P**


	19. Chapter 19: Of Needles and Escapes

**Disclaimer:**I own neither Criminal Minds nor Fullmetal Alchemist. Which, by the way, makes me very, very sad.

**Heyy, just wanted to make a couple of notes addressing Celina Hikari's review. First, thanks for the review. Second, Edward did tell Morgan his full name in the first chapter. I probably should have shown the point where his name reached the rest of the team, but I forgot... haha. As for Barry, I simply haven't had the chance to go fix that. Originally, the killer was just some random, nameless, character, I published the chapter describing "him" as beautiful before I changed him to Barry. Sorry about that... should really fix it. Let's just call it creative licence (;P) Overall, I'm no award winning author, I know that, and you all know that. There are bound to be discrepancies, grammar errors, and thousands of spelling mistakes. With your review in mind, I shall try to keep an eye on these things so they don't get out of hand, but I'm only human.. heh. This process goes chapter by chapter, so even if I try to, there will be contradictory moments. :D That is all. Thanks too everyone who reads and everyone who reviews. Enjoy! I really do enjoy reviews, even ones that point out my errors and suggest that I actually pay attention to what I'm writing, because you're right, I can be such a dunce sometimes (most of the time). Heheh.  
**

Chapter 19

After what seemed like an eternity someone called for them and the group moved into an examination room near the back. Ed eased himself up onto the hospital exam table without being told too, he knew the routine all too well. He noted rather happily that it was much warmer in here, though not warm enough to completely eliminate the aches caused by his ports. Metal and flesh simply did not mix well. Only Morgan came into the room with him while Reid and the other officer waited outside the exam room door.

"Well, what do we have here?" the doctor sat down on a stool, grabbing a clipboard with Edward's information scrawled on it. "A sick kid, I think." He tapped his chin with a pen.

Edward scowled but he didn't really have the energy to yell at the doctor that he was not a kid.

"I think we should start by having a look at that cut of yours."

Edward quickly rolled up his left sleeve and offered his arm to the doctor. The doctor took it and quickly undid the bandages, he clicked his tongue, "You've done a good job with it, but it's defiantly infected."

Morgan scowled, "Reid applied a salve, but I guess it was already infected."

The doctor frowned, "I'm going to give you an antibiotic injection. We need to catch the infection before it spreads too far. We can get around to treating the other symptoms as soon as the antibiotic takes effect." He smiled and patted Ed's right leg gently. "You wait here while I go prepare it."

Morgan slipped out of the room after the doctor, mouthing 'Be right back' to Edward. Outside Morgan and Reid stopped the doctor.

"Do you think that he'll need to be admitted?" Morgan asked.

The doctor looked confused for a moment then seemed to understand exactly what the question meant, "Well, a warm hospital bed sure beats a cold cell when you're sick, eh?"

Reid and Morgan nodded in unison.

"It's my job to look out for the best interest of my patients. If a night in the hospital is what he needs to recover then that's what he'll have." The doctor smiled and winked. "But the higher-ups don't need to know that."

Reid almost laughed but instead nodded seriously.

Edward swung his feet from his perch on the exam table. He wondered what he was going to do; he defiantly did not want a shot. He hated shots.

When Morgan and the doctor came back into the room, he looked up.

"Okay Edward, this'll just be a poke ...if you can take off your sweater." The doctor held the needle up, pressing it just enough to force out any air that might have been caught in the syringe.

"No."

Morgan looked up and frowned, "Edward. Please don't make this difficult. The doctor is just trying to help."

"I'm fine really. I don't need a needle. Really." Ed said and grasped his upper left arm. "I'm... fine."

His panicked eyes darted around the room. Contemplating escaping a needle was completely different from actually having to face it. Morgan was in the way of the door, but the window was open. He moved towards it with such speed and precision that Morgan barely had time to react. He took a long stride forward, knocking the doctor back against his desk, and grabbed Edward's right sleeve. Edward managed to get his left foot on the windowsill; he felt his sleeve catch but he pushed off hard with his left leg anyway. He heard a rip, but ignored it. Unfortunately, he lost momentum from the pull and tumbled onto the grass outside the window in a heap of limbs and golden hair. Morgan reached out and grabbed him by the collar, pulling Edward back inside the room with one swift motion.

Morgan crossed his arms after setting Edward back on the exam table, "I'm going to pretend you didn't just do that." He tossed Edward's severed sleeve back onto his lap and glanced back at the doctor. He was staring at Edward, his eyes wide, his expression ultimately unrecognizable.

"Wha..." he turned and his mouth snapped shut mid-word. Ed was staring at the ground, his right arm completely exposed. It wasn't flesh and blood like Morgan would have assumed, but metal. Cold. Shiny. ...Metal.

"Edward, what happened to your arm?" the doctor came to his senses first.

"Huh?" Ed looked at his left arm then his right. He shrugged, "Nothing ...recently anyway."

"It's... metal." Morgan said.

"Uh... yeah," Ed said non-chalantly. "It's been like this since I was a kid. It's called automail."

"Since you were... a kid?" Morgan muttered his voice disbelieving. Wasn't Edward still just a kid?

Ed rotated his metal shoulder, "It's been acting up though, since I woke up in that alley. Making it real hard to function."

"Reid!" Morgan called just loudly enough for Reid to hear him outside the door. He stepped in, eyes immediately locking on Ed's metal arm. He stuttered something and went silent, his eyes still locked on the shining metal.

The doctor swallowed audibly, "I've never seen anything like it before. It's... amazing. How does it work?"

"Huh? You guys don't have automail here?" Edward took a deep breath. "Well, its wires are connected to each of the nerves in my arm. My brain is still sending the signals to move my arm even though my real arm is no longer there. The wires take the signals and allow me to control the mechanics of my arm. Took a long time to get used too, it supposed to take three whole years, I did it in one, had myself coughing up blood." Ed scowled at the painful memories.

"Why didn't you mention this Edward?" Reid asked, still dumbstruck. "How... how did it happen?"

"What?"

"How did you lose your real arm?" Morgan repeated.

"An accident. I lost it saving my brother." He said, almost silently. _Saving his brother from something that was entirely his fault_. He should have been the one who disappeared. It was that simple. He wasn't about to reveal his leg just yet, either. That would be too much for them to take in at once. He could only take so many pitying looks in one day. He let his eyes roll over the fine metal structure; the perfectly crafted segments fit tighter perfectly, a testament to Winry's hard work and dedication. Edward heaved a great sigh and pulled his sleeve back on. It sagged away from his shoulder, exposing the metal, but it didn't matter. His metal limbs and his watch were all he had left of his world.

"I'm going to be moving this patient to a room upstairs. That should deter him from jumping out the windows and allow me to further examine his condition." The doctor said quietly, giving Edward a stern look. It made sense that he would get back to normal so quickly. His shock came purely from professional curiosity. He had seen people with fewer limbs than Edward Elric.

Reid arched an eyebrow at Edward and glanced quickly at the open window. He nodded and moved to Edward's side, "We will be having quite the talk when the doctor is through with you."

Edward smiled wryly and got down from the table, moving towards the door with Reid.

"Wait a second Edward, you still need that needle," Edward could have sworn he saw the glint of a smile in the doctors eyes. Ed mumbled something about being completely fine and shifted himself back up onto the table.

It didn't register physically when Reid took his metal right hand; in fact he thought it was quite stupid. The teen scowled at the young doctor and let his hand go limp. He didn't need their pity and he defiantly didn't need their _comfort_. He had lost his limbs; he had gone through automail surgery, a needle was nothing. A needle was nothing compared to what _he'd_ been through. Edward cringed slightly at the thought of Al, all too aware of Reid watching his every movement, evaluating his every reaction. The doctor moved towards him and slipped the needle into his arm. Edward could feel his heart pick up its pace in his chest at the thought of the small syringe slipping beneath his skin, but he didn't move and he didn't breath until he felt it leave his arm.

"There." The doctor smiled. "All done. That wasn't too bad was it?"

_Entirely, _Edward thought but said nothing aloud, rubbing his arm with his newly freed right hand.

**TBC**

**I really do enjoy reviews, even ones that point out my errors and suggest that I actually pay attention to what I'm writing, because you're right, I can be such a dunce sometimes (most of the time). Heheh. So thanks again and please review! :D**


	20. Chapter 20: Shiny Appendage

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Criminal Minds nor Fullmetal Alchemist. Which, by the way, makes me very, very sad.

**Hey, guys. I'm actually way to tired to write anything interesting here, but I will say this: I hope you enjoy the story and all the feedback I've been getting from it makes my small, dark, evil, heart very happy. :P So please keep up your awesome reviewing and I'll keep up my mediocore writing. :3 This one is super automail centric, so hopefully I managed to get most of the facts right, if not, feel free to tell me. :) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 20**

Edward was not pleased with the arrangements the team had made for him at the hospital. He had a room to himself, but he was also cuffed to the rails of the bed and an officer stood outside guarding the door every second. He sat, defiantly, on the edge of the bed once they told him to lie down and get some rest. He couldn't go far when he was connected to the bed rail.

He knew for certain he could make the jump out the second story window, but he also knew that it would only be a matter of time before they caught up with him and took him back, likely locking him in a room on an even higher floor. No one had chosen to talk to him yet and as much as he appreciated the time alone he was not pleased with the circumstances, or the fact that he had to call for someone to unlock him if he happened to have the use the bathroom. That was just embarrassing, he felt powerless here. It also pissed him off that even sitting on the edge of this bed; his feet did not touch the floor. Was this whole place made for giants or something?! He growled half-heartedly and crawled backwards until he felt the comfort of the pillow against his back. He closed his eyes, hospital beds weren't the most comfortable in the world but they beat the hell out of the accommodations he'd had recently. Just as he felt himself drifting off to sleep, his mind finally willing to follow his body into nothingness, he heard voices from the hallway.

"Reid, I really think we should let him get some rest," it was Morgan's voice, undoubtedly.

"Morgan, this will just take one minute. I just _have_ to ask him some questions." Reid's voice sounded pleading, childish even.

Edward scrunched his eyes closed and swiftly pulled the covers over his head, feeling slightly childish for doing so. From the hallway there was a resigned sigh from Morgan, a grunt from the officer outside the door, and the two agents entered the room. Reid glanced around the hospital room, uncomfortably, before his eyes came to rest on the bump under the covers that must have been Edward.

"Reid you could just let him sleep. We can go get some coffee and come back..." Morgan hesitated.

"Come on Morgan, look at him," Edward heard Reid move closer to the bed. "He's not asleep."

"Damn profilers," Edward muttered, choosing not to emerge from the blankets.

Morgan chuckled, and he and Reid took the seats close to the bed.

"How are you feeling, Edward?" Reid asked.

"I'd be better if you'd take these damn cuffs off. I can't sleep on my arm like this. It's uncomfortable." For some reason they had chosen to put the cuff on his automail arm and the rail to his right. This meant that if he wanted to sleep on his side he had to sleep on his metal arm, which was about as comfortable as sleeping on... well, a metal arm.

"Sorry, Ed. No can do." Morgan sighed. "Rules are rules."

Ed surfaced from under the blankets and looked between the two FBI agents, "I know you have questions for me. Shoot."

Reid's smile spread across his face with the enthusiasm of a small child at Christmas time, "Can you explain your automail in detail? I mean, how is it made? How does it work, exactly? Is it heavy? What kind of effects does it have on your body? What is it made out of? Are the inner workings similar to that of a robotic arm or are they closer in characteristics to the mechanisms of a vehicle? Is it designed so you can feel anything? Does it have to be adjusted often? Do you have the design specks? How were they connected? Do you have to oil it regularly? Who made it for you? I guess this is what the unsub meant by your _shiny right arm_. Is it the reason they call you _Fullmetal_?"

The questions came at Ed like blows, one after the other, a quick and relentless, secession. Reid took a deep breath of air and prepared to start on another long string of questions, but Morgan knocked his shoulder lightly with his fist, "Give the kid a second to answer."

"I told you, Fullmetal is just what they call me at work," Ed pulled at the torn sleeve, trying to cover his automail. "What business is it of yours what I have under my clothes?"

Reid looked so crestfallen for a moment that Ed almost took bad his harsh words. This guy really did remind him of every scientist and mechanic he'd ever met. They all wanted to take everything apart just to put it back together.

"Sorry," Reid recovered quickly. "I just thought... I was just really curious. I don't often find something I know very little about. I'd like to learn as much as I can on the topic."

Ed sighed and ran his free, flesh hand over his face, "Fine. I don't know that much, but I can try to answer your stupid questions."

Reid looked slightly offended at being called stupid but kept his mouth shut with his new hope of getting some answers.

"Uh..." Ed struggled to remember the questions Reid had shot at him. "Automail is... an extension of a person. Not just a piece of machinery. A very wise man once said to a friend of mine, 'they're your arm and your legs, it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks of them'. He was right, of course, but even though automail is pretty common, it's not something people see every day. It lies under clothing, virtually indistinguishable from real limbs. People just don't like things they don't understand." Ed's left hand made its way to his right arm.

"It's made by skilled mechanics, the very best of them made mine. A girl I grew up with, they call me a prodigy, but she's far more talented than I am. Her name's Winry Rockbell, I put this piece of metal through hell and it's held up pretty well. It's complex machinery and I just sling it around sometimes. I've had a wrench or two in the head for that..." He smiled. Reid and Morgan kept quiet; it was obvious the kid had lost himself, and his train of thought.

"Sorry, went off the list of questions there for a second." Ed laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head with his left hand. "They're fully controlled by my brain. The natural thoughts that make your limbs move send out electrical impulses. The material in the automail amplifies the impulses and feeds them to the synthetic muscles. Every single one of the nerves in my arm is connected to this hunk of steel. It's a complex process, I'm sorry I can't describe it better, I don't know much about how it works inside. Winry's always dealt with the machinery side of things. I've never had to understand it all."

Reid looked slightly disappointed but didn't say anything.

"On the other hand, as useful as automail is, it's annoying as hell." Ed smirked, losing himself to one of the only things that reminded him of home. "Made of steel, it as heavy as hell. Metal and flesh don't mix all that well and every time I'm out in the sun too long or in the winter, it heats up or gets way too cold. I've had burns, when I spent some time in the desert the sun made it so hot that I had burns all around the port, like I had brushed up against a hot oven. Every time I grow an inch or so it needs to be lengthened so it doesn't throw me off balance, I can't feel a thing, and I have to oil it about as often as I have to bathe." He rotated his arm and it squeaked slightly. "It's been awhile."

"But how is it attached?" Reid asked, ever curious.

"Through an extremely painful surgery. You can't have any anaesthesia or any pain medications before or during the procedure, it throws something off. A lot of people choose never to face that kind of surgery."

"Why did you, Ed?" Morgan asked quietly, shocked at the amount this kid was telling them. He'd been so closed off all this time. It was time to test if they'd be able to focus the top on Ed himself. He was fine talking about his automail, something general, which could, apparently, relate to many people, but would he tell them anything more about himself?

The lie came easily, "I just didn't want to be crippled."

It wasn't exactly a lie, Morgan and Reid would have seen it if it was. No, Edward didn't want to be a cripple, but that was not the reason he got automail. He had something he had to do, and he couldn't do it from a wheelchair.

"That's a lot of information." Morgan said tentatively, but Reid wasn't completely finished.

"Prodigy? At what?" he questioned. Morgan closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Huh?" Edward tried to evade the question by playing dumb. "What are you talking about?"

Reid couldn't be fooled that easily, "..._they call me a _prodigy_, but she's far more talented than I am._" He quoted Edward word for word, easily, as if he was reading his words from the pages of a book.

Ed blinked, "Wow. Uh... how'd you do that?"

"He remembers everything. It much more annoying once you get over the initial shock," Morgan smirked at Reid's glare.

"Just another thing for them to put beside my name in the military," Ed lied again. "I mentioned I was their youngest before."

Reid nodded, "Right." He knew there was something untruthful about that statement. He just wasn't sure what it was.

He stood, noticing how Edward's eyelids were beginning to droop considerably. He assumed the kid would be more than unhappy with himself if he showed enough weakness to fall asleep in front of them, so he motioned to Morgan. "Edward we have to go, but don't think for one second that we don't have more questions.

Ed nodded, tiredly, letting his eyes fall closed, he muttered, "Yes, sir..."

Reid turned and arched an eyebrow, "Do I look like a sir, to you?"

Morgan laughed as they exited the room, "No, you look more like a high school kid to me."

Reid made a face and Morgan laughed loudly, earning a glare from a passing nurse.

"I'm going to call Garcia and get her to search this Rockbell girl."

Edward could feel himself drifting farther and farther away from reality, towards sleep, wonderful sleep, when he heard the door open and someone new step inside.

**TBC**

**Please review, it helps me cope with the injustice of the world a little. **


	21. Chapter 21: Reunion

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Thanks for being so patient. I was unable to post anything last week because of a 23 page essay. :( Many of you have requested that I make the chapters longer so I am going to try that out. :) This one is double the length of the usual chapters. Yay!! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new installment!**

**Chapter 21**

Edward squeezed his eyes shut as tightly as he could, silently hoping, to whatever entity may or may not have been out there, that whoever had just arrived would leave him the hell alone. Instead he heard the squeak of the chair as the stranger took the seat beside the bed. Edward wasn't surprised, he and god hadn't been on speaking terms in a long time, "So, finally getting some sleep?"

Edward growled audibly and sat up, ready to chew out the annoyance who refused to let him go to sleep, but the ruthless words died on his lips and he feel silent.

"Hey, don't look at me like that, I'm sorry I woke you," the man didn't look sorry and he made no move to leave. He was clad in a uniform, one Ed had only seen the police here wear, and smiling brightly. Ed finally remembered to breathe. _Maes Hughes_ leaned forward and took off his glasses before beginning to rub at them with a cloth from his pocket.

"W-what are you doing here?" Ed sputtered.

Taking the question in the wrong context, _Maes_ grinned, "The name's Maes Hughes, it's so dull out sitting out there, so I figured we could talk."

Ed was suddenly too overwhelmed to be tired, "M-my name's Edward. Edward Elric." If Hughes was dead there was a remote possibility that he had somehow been sent through the gate. Ed let out another slow breath, "Have we met before?"

Hughes shrugged, "Not that I recall, why?"

Ed couldn't completely mask his disappointment, "No reason."

They sat in what could only be described as awkward silence for a little over a minute, each studying the other with suspicious eyes. Finally, _Maes_ spoke up again. "Did you do it?"

"Do what?" Ed snapped, suddenly irritated.

"Kill that little girl," Hughes leaned back in his chair, evaluating Ed with an intense scrutiny, Ed remembered him only using while he worked.

Ed sighed and closed his eyes, his voice was small and exhausted but his words were honest, "No, no, of course not."

All was silent again and remained so until Ed spoke, his words were carefully chosen from the millions running through his mind, "You're... a... father, aren't you, Mr Hughes?"

Edward opened his eyes and was greeted with a bright smile from Hughes, "Not yet, but I should be very soon." The volume of his voice and the speed at which the words shot out of his mouth increased with his excitement. "It's unbelievably exciting. I don't really know how the whole pregnancy thing works, but Ican'tbelieveI'mgoingtobeadaddy!" Maes shoved a picture of a woman into Edward's face. He couldn't help but smile, recognizing Gracia immediately, her stomach expanded with the new life inside it.

Ed took a breath, "Slow down, would you?" Ed's smile was faint but defiantly present, he'd missed this lunatic. He pushed the picture gently away from his nose. "What are you going to name her?"

"We haven't decided, yet," Hughes' grin never seemed to fade and Edward couldn't help but find himself smiling too. "Any ideas for me, Ed? You seem like a well travelled guy."

"I don't think you want a kid wanted for murder helping you name your child." Ed's lips lost hold of the smile.

"Come on, Ed." Hughes goaded him. "No ideas at all? Nothing that just pops into your head?"

Ed shook his head and Hughes stopped pressing him for ideas.

"What will you do once the charges are dropped?" Hughes asked.

Edward let his eyes close for a moment, "They probably won't be. I did not hurt Nina but I brought her bastard father to the brink of death." Ed laughed humourlessly. "I can imagine how it must look. They took me in off the streets, then the little girl is dead and Tucker's beaten within an inch of his life... I must look like a real jackass." he looked into Hughes' eyes, his golden gaze boring so deeply that Maes could not bring himself to look away, "I wish I'd killed him. I was just a few punches away and I couldn't bring myself to do it. I was too weak to kill him; I can only hope your military is not."

"I think you're confused kid; first off, you don't want to be going around saying you regret not killing someone. Not going to get you any sympathy votes in the courtroom. Second, we aren't military. We're police officers, not soldiers. There a minute difference." he was smiling but the smile wasn't as infectious as before. Ed remained stoic and quiet.

"Hey, you've had a hard couple of days. Do you need anything?" Hughes hand fell short of Ed's own hand on the bed, crossing some invisible boundary. Ed nodded, a very small movement but Hughes seemed to understand.

"Well, what then?"

"This may be overstepping my boundaries as a prisoner but could you uncuff me?"

"Sorry no can do, want to try again?" Hughes grinned, a smile Edward had missed.

The team sat in silence around their briefing table. Hotch's face looked as if it was chiselled from stone, not a single emotion crossed his hard features. Morgan's chin was buried in his hand, contemplating the severity of the situation, while Reid tapped his pointer finger absently against the wooden table. Rossi's eyes were glued to the window, his body still, his eyes looking but not seeing anything beyond the pane of glass. Finally it was Prentiss that broke the tense silence, "JJ might be looking into another case for us."

Morgan's head snapped up and when he spoke his voice was hard, unforgiving, "Why the heck would she be doing that?"

"Because the director would have ordered her to, all of us are getting too involved in this thing. I'm not saying this little girl doesn't deserve our attention, but you and Reid are too emotionally invested in the Elric boy. It might affect your judgement. If the director gives the direct order you are going to step back." Hotch recited calmly.

"Edward aside, that little girl was murdered," JJ said from the door. "I've requested that you be given some time to find the killer before you're pulled off the case. You've been allotted three days. I suggest you get too it."

Every face in the room was sober, disguising the emotion surging within. Reid and Morgan wanted desperately to go back to Edward, to make sure he wasn't being harassed by another officer who thought he was guilty. The others wanted nothing more than to put the murderer of a four year old girl behind bars. No one but Reid and Morgan particularly seemed to care if Edward was guilty or not. The image of that little girl on the floor was a little too much for their minds to wander elsewhere.

Garcia was next to appear in the doorway.

"Any luck with the name we gave you, babycakes?" Morgan piped up, temporarily forgetting all this trouble at the sight of his favourite computer technician.

She glanced down and shook her head, "No use. There are no Winry Rockbell's in any database I can gain access too."

Morgan ran his hand over his face and sighed heavily.

"So where do we go from here?" Reid asked softly.

"You are going to stay away from that boy for a while." Hotch said, his voice echoing a little harsher than he had intended. "Rossi and I are going to the hospital to see what we can get from Tucker; we'll stop in on Ed and interrogate him afterwards."

Reid nodded solemnly, Hotch was right, "What do you want us to do then?"

Hotch's mouth pressed into a firm line, and Rossi turned away from the window, "You are going back to the crime scene. Figure out what the hell was going on in that hellhole."

Reid and Morgan nodded in unison and moved quickly out the door.

Hotch and Rossi followed them shortly, bidding goodbye to the remaining members of the team. Once they were en route to the hospital Rossi spoke up, "Do you really think that kid would be stupid enough to kill that little girl?"

Hotch blinked slowly, his mind reeling with the possibilities, "I honestly don't know."

Rossi was quiet again, Hotch was so rarely at a loss for words, this case really must have been tough for him, after all he had a young child of his own.

"If you think about it, he had the opportunity to escape but instead he stayed with that family for a whole day. He spent time with them, they seemed to accept him. Why would he stay? Why wouldn't he kill them and leave, if that was his intention? The way he beat Tucker wasn't even close to the way the little girl was killed. That was rage, pure and total blood rage. How does one come to hate a man that much in only one day?"

Hotch shook his head, "I don't know. We need more information before we can come to any conclusions."

Rossi nodded, just once, his mind still listing off questions that he had no answers too.

When they arrived Tucker was asleep, but stable.

"It was a close call," the doctor said taking in a deep breath. "I haven't seen a beating like this in years. I'd hate to have to meet the man who did this."

"It was actually a sixteen year old boy," Rossi explained quickly. "When do you think Tucker'll be awake?"

The doctor's mouth opened and closed, making him look similar to a fish out of water, "Just a kid?"

"Yes." Hotch snapped, "When will Tucker be awake?"

"Oh yes, he'll be woken for another examination in about thirty minutes. If you want to wait, we can come and fetch you when we're finished."

"That won't be necessary, we have other business to attend to," Rossi said and they headed for Edward's room.

Edward had never been so happy to listen to Maes Hughes ramble before. He smiled as picture after picture was thrown into his lap.

"Oh, and she makes the very best apple pie. It's extraordinary! I'll have her make you some and the next time I'm off duty I'll bring it to you!" Hughes grinned again and flashed a picture of him and Gracia in a park eating pie. Edward vaguely wondered how the man carried around so many pictures, but he was happier than he had been in a long time. He'd forgotten how much he missed this big goof, he only wished that Al was there to see him too. Ed glanced at the clock; they'd spent almost two hours talking about trivial things and Gracia.

"You know, my brother and I helped deliver a baby once." The corners of Ed's mouth twitched slightly at the memory of the night Gracia gave birth. His birthday. That was defiantly a night he wouldn't soon forget. "I think it might be a little generous calling what we did helping though. There was a lot of screaming, most of it from us." His smiled grew. "It's an amazing thing, childbirth. A new life is brought into the world and that's an invaluable experience to witness. Really helps you appreciate your own life, you know. The sanctity of it all."

Maes ruffled Ed's hair gently, the fatherly contact caused conflicting emotions to rise to the surface of Ed's mind, but he refused to let his smile fade. "You're right. I knew you were a smart kid."

Ed couldn't help the pink that appeared on his cheeks with the praise, "Would you do me a favour, Mr. Hughes?"

"For the last time, it's Maes or Hughes. No mister." Hughes drew his head back. "What do you need?"

"Well, two actually... just make sure you're always around for that wife and kid of yours. Don't do go doing anything dangerous, or risking your life. And... Do you think... if I'm still around... could you show me a picture of your baby?" Ed looked down at his hands. "When she arrives, I mean."

Maes faltered slightly, this kid was being investigated for murdering a little girl... he quickly brushed the thought aside, he'd only spent a couple of hours with Ed and he felt like he'd known him for years. "Of course, Ed. I'm sure my baby will be the most beautiful you've ever seen. And you don't have to worry about me; I don't plan on dying anytime soon."

Ed let out a breath he didn't even realise he'd been holding. There was silence for a few seconds before a thought occurred to Hughes, "What do you mean, if you're still _around_? Where do you think you'll be going?"

Ed wasn't about to tell this man that he was planning to escape. This man looked like Brigadier General Hughes, he even talked like him and showered you in pictures of his family every chance he got, but he was not the man Edward had known in his own world. He couldn't tell him he was going to escape. There was another problem. If Edward could not escape... if he was convicted of killing _Nina_... "If they put me to death here... I won't be around to be looking at any pictures."

Hughes laughed, a booming laugh, and slapped Ed's back as if he'd just made the joke of the year, "This isn't Texas!"

Ed scowled and raised an eyebrow, the possibility didn't seem very funny to him. "I don't... follow."

Hughes wiped at his eyes, "We don't kill people here, kid. The worst you can expect is to spend the rest of your life in jail. And then... well at least you're still alive."

A sinister smile spread across Ed's face. Jail. He could escape from jail, easy-peasy. Things were suddenly looking up. "Oh."

"Well, I'm glad I could put that morbid thought to rest." Hughes patted Ed's head again.

A sharp rap came at the door and Ed frowned, he was, seriously, never going to get a nap.

The knocker did not wait for an answer before pushing the door open and entering the room.

"I was concerned that you'd abandoned your post," Rossi said to Hughes, a frown permanently etched into his features.

"I got bored," Hughes shrugged, obviously undeterred by Rossi's harsh tone. "Besides, Ed is very interesting conversation." He winked at Edward conspiratorially and moved towards the door.

"About that name..." Ed ventured, calling after Hughes.

The older man's hand paused on the door handle, "Yeah, what about it?"

"How about... Elysia?"

Hughes grinned once again, "I like it! I'll run it past the wife."

Then he was gone, and Ed felt oddly empty.

**:D Please review! :) 3 If you like the longer chapters I'll try to keep it up. As always, ideas are more than welcome. **


	22. Chapter 22: Blame

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Criminal Minds nor Fullmetal Alchemist. Which, by the way, makes me very, very sad.

**I know it's really short, but these past weeks have been Hellish. I'll try to write more but no promises. The next few weeks promise to be almost as bad as this week, it not worse. I promise this story will not die! ... there just might be less updates for a while. :( Anyway, enjoy this really short, slightly poorly written chapter. :)**

Chapter 22

Ed closed his eyes desperate to forget that these adults were in his room. He knew the drill, they would tell him he was guilty, leaving him no room to defend himself, until he believed he'd really done it. That's how it'd been for years. He let out a gentle breath and opened his eyes again, steeling himself for the oncoming interrogation.

"How are you feeling, Edward?" Hotch asked, distractedly looking at his watch. He would much rather have interviewed Tucker first. He had more leverage for the truth there; he would have more information on Edward too after that interrogation.

"Hn," Rossi easily noted that the boy didn't think this interrogation was worth his time, whether that came from how tired he was or how insolent, Rossi wasn't sure.

"Has the doctor been in to see you yet?"

Ed shook his head, in such a big hospital he wasn't really surprised.

"I'm going to tell you right now Ed, the evidence is against you. There are fibres from your clothing and your hair on the..." Hotch paused, slowly evaluating Edward's reaction.

Ed wasn't looking at him; he was staring intently at his right hand, his mouth twisted in something between agony and disgust. "Nina... Her name is... was... Nina."

Edward looked sick to his stomach, all the blood had vacated his face and his free left hand snaked around his middle tightly. Hotch resisted the instinctual fraternal urge to comfort him. The more emotional he was the more likely he was to slip up and give them some information.

Pinpricks of sweat appeared on Ed's forehead as he physically fought not to vomit. He refused to show these men weakness.

"How did Nina die?" this was a trick question. Everyone in the room knew it. If Ed could give them details even unimportant ones then they would know he did it, however, Ed did not know exactly how Nina had been killed, only that she was dead and Tucker was to blame.

"I don't know."

"Are you sure, Edward? Rossi prodded. "If you know something you should really tell us."

"All I know is, Nina's dead, the only other people in the house were Tucker and I, and I didn't kill that little girl."

Rossi and Hotch exchanged a look that Ed didn't understand.

"Tell us exactly what happened, Ed. It's the only way we can help you." Hotch reached out and let his hand rest on the cuff on the bedrail.

Ed let out a long and exaggerated breath, buying time to edit the story, "I ran from Morgan's apartment, intent on finding my bastard of a father, dead or alive. But I don't really think things through, you know?"

"We noticed," Rossi said, offhandedly, and Ed glared.

"I didn't even think to bring shoes. That was stupid. I guess winter is just over here."

"It's February 1st."

Ed nodded, "I stepped into that restaurant for some warmth. Tucker was there. I didn't like him. But his daughter took a liking to the magic tricks I could do." Ed smirked. "When she pointed out that I had no shoes Tucker offered me a place for the night. I stayed the next day to babysit Nina. I put her to bed that night and in the morning I couldn't find her... Until I ventured into that basement..." Ed shuddered and Rossi was certain he was going to be sick.

"How did your DNA get on the body?"

"I-I... I," Ed swallowed and let his gaze fall back into his lap. "I found her down there. She looked like she was just sleeping..." How was he supposed to explain that he held her corpse and wept like a child? As far as they knew he barely knew Nina.

"I understand, you tried to wake her?" Hotchner asked. Ed nodded feebly.

"And then what?" Hotch could tell Rossi was getting impatient and he vaguely missed the way Gideon so easily extracted information from unsubs.

"I went up and tried to kill Tucker." Ed's expression hardened. "He killed his own daughter."

"It was a very personal way to try to kill someone, Edward. To slam your fists into them until they die instead of grabbing a gun or knife." Rossi pressed.

Ed lied, he couldn't let them think this was as personal as it really was, "Nothing on hand... And I didn't kill him. I stopped. I couldn't kill him and I'm ashamed of that."

Hotch's features softened substantially, "Not being able to kill another human being is nothing to be ashamed of. It only makes you a better human being."

"I still should have been able to do it. You don't understand the kind of person he is." Ed snapped.

"And do you really understand the kind of person he is, Edward? After knowing him for such a short time?" Rossi asked, his voice extremely suspicious.

"I'm a fair judge of people." Ed growled. Would these men ever leave him alone?

"You see, you're at a disadvantage here. You have a suspicious past, Tucker is wide open. He's never even had a speeding ticket." Rossi explained, deliberately locking eyes with Ed.

"He worked for your government. He used Nina like a test subject. Just look at her arms. He's an animal... He deserves to die."

Hotch and Rossi exchanged another coded look and stood, "Get some rest."

"Can't," Ed mumbled miserably.

Rossi arched an eyebrow.

"You try sleeping chained to a bed. It's impossible."

Hotch paused then undid the cuffs. "Listen up, you make one wrong move and I'm giving the officer permission to shoot you. Do not leave this room and do not anything reckless. Just sleep."

Ed nodded smiling weakly, "Thank you."

As soon as Edward heard the door click closed then closed his eyes and exhausted sorrow took over his body, submerging it in a deep slumber.

Rossi and Hotch walked towards Tucker's room in silence for a short time before Hotch spoke up, "You saw how distressed he was talking about the little girl, either he didn't do it or he's stuck in some sick amount of guilt."

"I think it's a little of both." Rossi finally said. "If he's not guilty he feels like he is. If he didn't do it himself, he blames himself for not being able to stop it."

"But why? How would he have known it was going to happen?" Hotch ran a hand over his face.

"We'll have to ask Edward that."

Hotch hesitated, then nodded.

"Mr. Tucker is awake now. He should be alright to see you." the doctor explained. "He's in pretty bad shape so try not to push him to hard of he can't remember something. The Son of a Bitch that did this to him fractured his jaw, and it's likely he may have permanent brain damage. He's lucky though, nothing so severe that it should be incapacitating."

Hotch nodded and she was gone, "I hope they didn't tell him he might not remember anything."

Rossi nodded, "Perfect cover. We'll just have to distract him."

Hotch nodded slightly and they entered the room.

Tucker was a mess, his face had been cleaned of his blood but it was swollen and bruised in shades of purple, blue, and green. Rossi fished a camera from his bag and gently requested to take photographs for evidence.

As the camera clicked away Hotch pulled a chair up to Tucker's bed.

"Hello, Mr. Tucker. My name is Aaron Hotchner. I'm a special agent for the FBI's Behavioural Unit."

Tucker smiled weakly showing his broken teeth and split lips, "Hello." His voice was almost as broken as his face, quiet and his thick tongue struggled to form the simple word.

"Mr. Tucker, I'm not going to mince words here. I'm going to tell you what I think I know, and you're going to stop me if I'm wrong." Hotch explained gently.

"A few days ago you went to dinner with your daughter at Rosario's. There you met Edward Elric for the first time, he wasn't wearing any shoes." he paused, giving Tucker the chance to interrupt.

He stayed silent, eyes averted, so Hotch forged on, "You took him home and the next day he babysat your daughter while you worked."

Tucker nodded.

"What do you do for a living Tucker?"

"Go-overnment," Tucker tried to force out the words. "Can't ta-lk about it."

"Why not?" Rossi asked as he placed the camera back in his bag.

"Part of contract," he mumbled.

"We'll be looking into that." Hotch replied, quietly. "How did your daughter die Mr. Tucker?"

Tucker opened his mouth then paused, clearly preparing for a lie, "I-I don't know... Nina..." he paused, choosing to make direct eye contact with each of the FBI officers in turn. "Edward must have killed her."

**TBC**

**I've nothing to say now... do you? ;)**


	23. Chapter 23: A View to a Death

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Criminal Minds nor Fullmetal Alchemist. Which, by the way, makes me very, very sad.

**Okay, okay. I'm sorry for taking so long and for the fact that this is an unbelievably short chapter... but what can I say? I suck. :( If I don't post for a while check my profile. I usually explain stuff like... why? Hahahah. Anyway... this isn't an amazing chapter... but I hope you like it anyway. :) Imaginary awesomeness points to whoever can tell me where the title chapter is from. :)**

**Chapter 23**

Hotch sat back, his eyes glued to Tuckers face, analyzing his every movement, "Do you really believe that? Do you know for certain that's what happened?"

Tucker winced; it was a small movement, if Hotch hadn't been watching for it he never would have noticed. Then Tucker dove for his trump card, "I don't remember. The doctors told me I might not remember, and I don't remember." He spoke quickly, his need to get the lie out overcoming him.

Rossi closed his eyes and stood, "We need to get going. If you remember anything, just have the nurses call us."

They left the room in silence, an angry, unbelievable silence. Hotch sank down into a waiting room chair and let his head fall into his hands, "We saw this coming."

Rossi nodded, "But it won't make a difference. If he blames Edward in a court of law the jury is going to side with the injured, distraught father, not the boy who injured him and regrets not killing him."

"Have you moved the body?" Morgan asked a young officer quietly.

"No, we waited, your office called."

Reid nodded and he and Morgan moved down the stairs together.

The girl really did look like she had been sleeping, but they both knew better, she was dead. Morgan glanced at Reid, who was biting down on his lip forcefully.

"Come on kid..." Morgan rested his hand on Reid's shoulder. It didn't matter what he said, the death of a child wasn't something that could be rationalized. He couldn't say a word to make this any better.

Reid looked at Morgan's hand, his face completely void of emotion now, "I'm fine. Really."

"I know, it's just, cases involving children are never easy..."

"I know that." Reid said calmly and ducked out from under Morgan's hand. Morgan watched the younger man carefully as he crouched next to the victim.

"You see that?" he pointed a gloved finger at the inside of Nina's elbow. "Either this is a very small drug addict or she was undergoing testing of some kind."

"Experiments? You don't think her father did this do you?" Morgan asked looking closely at the puncture marks. "Cause of death?"

"I don't know. We'll have to wait until they take the body to the morgue to analyze it." Reid said and stood. "We should analyse the crime scene quickly so we can take Ed some fresh clothes. He'll be cold in the hospital with his metal arm."

"I understand that you're worried about the kid but you really need to concentrate on the case." Morgan prompted gently.

"I know that!" Reid snapped. "Edward is the case! He was here when she was murdered. We need him to trust us if we're going to solve this thing."

Morgan nodded, "Then let's go. We'll come back once they remove the body."

Something he hadn't been expecting caught Hotch's eye, "I thought I told you to go to the crime scene."

Reid frowned, his eyes traveling directly to the ground, like a child who had just been caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar, "We were just heading back. Morgan's in the car. I was just brining some extra clothes for Ed. You know he gets cold with his metal limb and all."

Hotch scowled, "Go. Make it quick."

Reid nodded happily and dashed down the hall towards Ed's room. He faltered; there was something, something in the middle of the hallway. For a moment he thought maybe someone had forgotten their coat in the middle of the hallway. But that hardly made sense. As he approached it he smelled something familiar; familiar and entirely unpleasant. Reid choked back a gasp as he finally realised what it was laying there in the middle of the hall. It was a body. Blood pooled around its head and Reid's hand instinctively went to his revolver.

The young FBI agent moved slowly down the hallway, his gun in both hands, pointing it forward, down the hallway. Without lowering his gun Reid crouched next to the body. It was the body of one of Ed's guards. Reid couldn't see any specific wounds on the body but blood flowed freely from the dead man's ears, mouth, and nose. Reid winced, biting back bile, and looked away.

_Edward_.

What was he thinking? Could Edward have done this? Or was Edward another victim? Reid had no idea, but he had to find out.

He burst through the door to Edward's room, gun drawn. He heard a flurry of movement as the door slammed open but he saw no one. Edward was lying in his bed, sleeping apparently. Reid couldn't bring himself to believe that. He glanced around the room and then grabbed Edward harshly by the shoulder. The young boy shot out of bed and fell into an elegant fighting pose. The thought struck Reid like a physical blow, Edward wasn't cuffed to the bed. He just earned himself the top place on the suspect list.

"Would you put that thing away?" Ed muttered, his whole body relaxing as he realised his intruder was only Reid.

"Hold on a second," Reid didn't lower his gun, though Edward climbed back into the bed and under the covers.

Reid pulled out his cell phone with one hand and balanced his gun with the other.

"Hotch," Reid said quietly. "I'm going to need backup at Ed's room. Please get Morgan, too."

It did not take the other FBI agents long to reach Edward's room. Reid kept his gun trained on Edward the entire time.

"What the hell happened?" Rossi asked as they entered the room.

"I don't know. He was like that when I got here." Reid replied quietly, his gun still pointed at Edward's head.

Ed resisted the urge to sniff his own armpit, did he stink or something. Why was everyone so freaked out? Why the heck was Reid trying to kill him with a gun?

"So, are we having a party?" Ed said, half-heartedly trying to break the tension. "My birthday's actually tomorrow you know."

Rossi moved forward and re-cuffed Ed to the bed frame, "I'm afraid this is no celebration, Edward."

"What happened?" Ed demanded, finally accepting the seriousness that every person in the room wore as a mask. "What's going on?"

"Stop playing dumb!" Reid snapped, finally lowering his gun. His face with twisted with something between betrayal and frightening agony, the expression was one Edward had seen before. Though Reid looked far more human, that was the very same expression he had seen on the monster he and his brother accidentally created that god forsaken night.

Edward let his head fall softly onto his blanket covered knees, "I... I don't know what you're talking about."

Reid scoffed and Ed could hear him pace towards the window.

"Edward this doesn't look good for you..." Hotch said gently, but his voice hardened suddenly. "There is a dead guard in the hallway outside your room. Care to explain?"

The silence was nearly physically painful. It pressed in on their ears like some sort of unearthly hand trying to shield them from the intense quiet.

Finally Edward spoke, his head still buried in his knees, he couldn't bear to look up and let them all see how weak he was becoming, with his quivering lip and moist eyes. "...Hughes?"

**TBC Please review. Reviews make me smile. **


	24. Chapter 24: Nothing

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Criminal Minds nor Fullmetal Alchemist. Which, by the way, makes me very, very sad.

**WORST UPDATER EVER! Yep, that's me. :( Sorrrryyyy! I know I can't make up for it (especially not with this terrible, short chapter...) Writers block+work+summer travel+ plus family stuff+ my first cosplay ever+ getting ready to intensely cosplay as Sebastian from Kuroshitsuji = Phew, I never have time to write or think of any ideas! Sorry again! I would love to say I'll be better at writing... but probably not. I'll try though. :P P.s. Don't assume. Hehe... and thanks for not giving up on me... unless you did then... boo you! :P Jks! I deserve it! Anyway... enjoy this terrible chapter. :)**

**Chapter 24**

"Who is Hughes?" Reid snapped.

"I'm surprised you don't know," Hotch said rather quietly compared to his usual demanding tone. "He attacked me with pictures of his pregnant wife at the station. He was the guard here when we interrogated Edward." He added to Rossi.

Rossi nodded and tried to lean down to catch Edward's eye, unfortunately that proved impossible while Edward's face was buried so deeply in his knees. Taking care of children was usually something left to Reid or Morgan, but Reid looked none too happy with Edward and Morgan looked a little more than preoccupied with getting the body to a more appropriate place than a hallway in the hospital.

"The guard in the hall was not Hughes," Hotch said, glancing down in surprise at a sudden hiccup from Edward. Through all the trials and tribulations the boy had seen since he arrived Hotch had yet to see him shed a single tear.

"Rossi, Reid, Morgan," Hotch sat in the chair by Edward's bed. "Get out there and deal with the body."

The moment he hear the door click closed Hotch reached out and touched Edward's flesh shoulder, "Are you okay?"

Edward nodded slowly and lifted his head. His eyes were red with unshed tears and his face was pale. Either this child was truly in distress or he was one hell of an actor. With all the things that had happened around him in the past few days Hotch's rational side was leaning towards the latter.

Edward was completely silent until Reid entered the room again.

"The medical examiner is here. He's removing the body now." Reid didn't even pretend to look in Ed's direction.

"Why did you do it?" he asked suddenly, still not looking directly at Edward.

"Huh?" Ed's expression was nothing short of pure confusion. "Do what? I didn't do anything!"

Reid scoffed, something he rarely did.

"I think what Reid means to say is that all the evidence points to you being the perpetrator of this murder." Hotch said then turned to face Reid. "However, he did not seem to know who had been murdered. It could easily be part of an act, but perhaps we are overlooking some major detail?"

Reid scowled and moved to lean against the wall beside Edward's bed.

"I don't think it's safe to have Edward here anymore." Reid said quietly. "Unsafe for Edward, and everyone around him."

"Then it's settled," Hotch said, not making any effort to match Reid's quiet tone. "Reid, you go get Edward's doctor. He's going to be checked out right now, and then we're taking him to the jail. It seems to be the only logical option here."

Reid nodded and disappeared from the room quickly.

The moment the door clicked closed Edward turned to Hotch, his head spun around so fast that Hotch had to lean back considerably to avoid a loose braid to the face.

"I didn't kill anyone!" Hotchner had never seen Edward's eyes so hard, like they'd turned from liquid gold to impossibly hard and sharp diamonds. He was hard pressed to find enough willpower to look away.

A sudden knock at the door caused Edward to break the eye contact and Hotch let out a breath, he wasn't sure he'd be able to speak with Edward so desperately searching his eyes.

"Edward, Agent Hotchner..." the doctor said as he slipped into the room.

Edward sighed slightly and the doctor motioned for Hotch to leave the room but he refused with a simple shake of his head, "I think it's a good idea for me to stay here."

The doctor nodded solemnly and moved toward the left side of Edward's bed. Edward watched with a distant look in his eye as the doctor took his hand and rewrapped the wound in fresh bandaging.

"So Edward, how are you doing?" the doctor asked softly.

"I'm fine," Edward muttered.

"Clearly you are not, or you wouldn't be here." The doctor said and began shaking a thermometer as he placed his stethoscope in his ears. Ed looked away defiantly as the doctor slipped the cool glass thermometer under his tongue and the frigid metal stethoscope under his shirt. When the doctor was finished, he clicked his tongue and turned to Hotchner.

"His fever seems to have gone down since he was admitted, but his heart rate is a little uneven and slow for my taste. I won't argue if you want to take him to a more secure facility, but I do think a few more tests are in order.

Hotch nodded slowly, thinking the situation over in his head in whole. "Then we'll be moving him in a few hours. I'll let you get to work, do not ask anyone to uncuff him, under any circumstances."

The doctor nodded and watched as Hotch quickly breezed out of the room. As the door closed he turned back to Edward, his face having lightened considerably since Hoch's departure.

"Well, Edward, he's gone, you can relax now."

Ed winced and let his head fall back against the pillow, the pain ravaging through his body was too much to hide from a doctor that saw the faces of pain daily.

"So Edward, tell me what's really going on, would you?" the doctor asked.

"What's your name?" Ed asked closing his eyes tightly.

"Allen Hall. Dr. Hall."

"I honestly don't think you can help me, Dr. Hall." Ed said, smiling sadly. "Because I'm more in need of a mechanic than doctor, I think."

"Now, I know a thing about gears and bolts, but I have this patient... he's just one floor up, knows quite a bit about everything. Says he wants to be a rocket designer or some kind of scientist. The kid's got a real strong head on his shoulders." The doctor smiled.

"If he's such a good kid, then why do you look so sad?"

The doctor just smiled sadly and gently ruffled Ed's hair, "I'll go talk to your... body guards."

**TBC**

**Please review... please. Haha. **


	25. Chapter 25: This Chapter is a Lie

**A/N**

'Ello Poppets,

First off, thanks to everyone who has reviewed and enjoyed this story so much! Sorry for the wait, and the lie that is this "chapter". There will be no updates until I have finished exams *sigh*. The soonest I'll be able to update is February 3rd, but we all know I'm just going to sleep on that day... Now I must go face physics, anthropology, psychology, sociology, biology, and functions. Yayyyy. -_-' Feel free to yell at me to keep writing through the comments or PM so that I don't... forget. :S Any ideas you might have for this story are welcome as well, anything you'd like to see our favourites do might be able to be worked into the story. :)

LM


End file.
